amor
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: no sabía que titulo poner y esto puse pero no tiene nada que ver con el fic ... NaruSasu Sasuke es un doncel tres años menor que Naruto que este es el mejor amigo de su hermano Itachi, está enamorado de Naruto desde que era pequeña y no sabe como actuar para que Naruto se enamore de él, lo que no sabe es que no tiene que hacer nada para conquistar a Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1

-Itachi-se escuchó el grito de un Doncel azabache de ojos oscuros que hacía retumbar toda la empresa

-y ese grito, señor Itachi-dijo un varón de cabello rubio con una agenda en las manos que la miraba como si fuese lo mas importante

-mi hermano menor-susurró Itachi levantándose de la silla ya que hacía unos minutos que había acabado la reunión y como el rubio era su asistente personal y a parte un gran amigo que tenían la misma edad estaba con él, los dos salieron de lo mas normal-debe de estar muy enfadado-se dijo para si el azabache de pelo largo que era varón, el rubio negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la agenda-le castigué por llegar mas tarde de las dos de la madrugada, no entiende que tiene diecisiete años y que yo estoy a su cargo, nos tenemos el uno al otro-el rubio lo miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar la agenda-le anule la tarjeta de crédito-suspiró y llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del director de la empresa y no vieron a la secretaria

-habrá ido al baño-se dijo el rubio

-no me dices nada sobre el asunto de mi hermano menor, Naruto? Un consejo, algo-dijo Itachi

-te puedo dar muchos consejos pero lo veo inútil decírtelos, señor Itachi-sonrió divertido Naruto

-Naruto estamos hablando en serio y como amigos que somos de hace años

-me pregunto cuanto tiempo durará que le hayas cancelado la tarjeta-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal e Itachi entrecerró los ojos-en el momento que aparezca y salga de aquí-Naruto negó con la cabeza-sabes que tu hermano es un niño mimado y caprichoso y si te lo digo es por la amistad que tenemos

-se que soy blando con Sasuke

-debes de aprender que no siempre estarás tú para ayudarle, en un futuro tendrá fracasos y tendrá que defenderse y salir adelante sin hacer berrinche de niño mimado que es-dijo serio Naruto

-a quien le dices niño mimado, lame culos-dijo una voz seria y los dos varones miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a un Doncel de cabello azabache con reflejos azules, ojos negros y piel blanca, vestía el uniforme de la escuela y tenía la camisa con dos botones desabrochados, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho y su ceño estaba fruncido mirando al rubio que este le miró un segundo que sopló para seguir mirando la agenda y hacer como si no estuviera el Doncel como siempre hacía ya que no le agradaba las personas con el carácter del Doncel, tan mimado y caprichoso que se creía que era mas por que tenía dinero y hacía ver en cada momento que las personas con una posición económica buena eran mucho mejores que las personas humildes

-señor Itachi te espero en la oficina, hay asuntos muy importantes que tratar, no niñerías-susurró lo último pero fue escuchado por los dos azabaches, el Doncel deshizo el cruce de brazos en su pecho y cerró sus puños sin dejar de mirar al rubio que entraba tranquilamente a la oficina de su hermano

-Sasuke que ocurre-dijo Itachi como si estuviera cansado de los berrinches de su hermano menor, pero estaba claro que no iba a ceder esta vez al capricho de su hermano

-por que no puedo utilizar mi tajeta-Itachi se puso la mano en la frente notando que su hermano seguía mirando hacia la dirección de su oficina donde había entrado el rubio

-para que aprendas-dijo Itachi-y no la tendrás asta que no pase un mes, estás castigado

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke mirando a su hermano mayor pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño-no puedes hacerme eso, tengo mis gastos

-que gastos Sasuke-recriminó Itachi-estoy arrepentido de haberte consentido tanto, tienes diecisiete años y que es lo que sabes hacer por ti mismo? Nada

-la herencia es mía

-pero asta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad no la recibes y ahora gastas las ganancias de la empresa que tú no haces nada para ayudar

-eres injusto Itachi, si nuestros padres estuvieran vivos …

-si ellos estuvieran vivos no estarías asta altas horas de la noche haciendo cosas que seguro a mi no me gustaría saber

-soy joven tengo que disfrutar-recriminó Sasuke-no voy a ser como tu lame culos

-mas respeto que es mayor que tú-dijo enfadado Itachi-no quiero escucharte referirte a si a Naruto, lo conoces desde hace años por que es mi amigo desde que íbamos a la escuela y debería de servirte de ejemplo

-me sirve de ejemplo en como debo de hacerle la pelota al jefe

-vete a la escuela, Sasuke-ordenó Itachi-y sobre Naruto el a salido de fiesta mas que tú y yo juntos y a salido adelante por si solo

-eres injusto conmigo, prefieres hacer caso a uno que no es de la familia antes que a mi-dijo Sasuke

-solo quiero que aprendas que la vida no es fácil-suavizó la voz Itachi y Sasuke le dio la espalda para irse-Sasuke-este paró para escucharlo-espero que te estés respetando-Sasuke no contestó solo se alejó de su hermano que este suspiró y se adentró a la oficina, cerró la puerta y vio al rubio sentado en la silla que miraba fijamente a la pared

-problemas?

-no voy a quitarle el castigo de la tarjeta-dijo Itachi sentándose en el sofá

-herido tu orgullo?-dijo Naruto

-tienes razón, Sasuke tiene que aprender que las cosas se deben de ganar con esfuerzo

-un motivo mas para que no me soporte-dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi-debe de ser por que vengo de una sociedad diferente a la suya-el azabache frunció el ceño

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Itachi y el rubio alzó una ceja-Sakura sigue mandándote mensajes

-si hubiera sabido que si la dejaba ella iba estar acosándome de esta manera no la deja-Itachi no pudo evitar reír por el comentario-la verdad no se que hacer para que me deje de llamar, de venir a la empresa a buscarme, cuando éramos novios ella no era a si

-hace mos de una semana que la dejaste-dijo pensativo Itachic-aunque si lo piensas bien Naruto eso parece acoso, si se vuelve peor me dices y te ayudo para que se aleje de ti-el rubio le sonrió-ante todo somos amigos y tú me has ayudado mucho cuando se trataba de Sasuke para cuidarlo

-Itachi solo tengo tres años de diferencia con tu hermano menor, lo dices como si tuviéramos mas diferencia de edad

-tienes razón es como decirme a mi viejo-dijo Itachi-tienes que ir hoy a la Universidad?

-solo dos clases-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-de acuerdo, tengo alguna reunión o cualquier cosa programada para la empresa?

-nada-dijo Naruto levantándose-eso significa que me voy a la Universidad en este momento-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-cualquier cosa me llamas

-claro-dijo Itachi y el rubio cerró la puerta, al no estar la secretaria se fue hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón, no pasó mucho para que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente y el rubio entrar y apretar el botón de la planta baja, la puertas se iban a cerrar cuando alguien con rapidez entró y las puertas se cerraron

-hola Sasuke-el azabache como intentaba recuperar el aire miraba al suelo y no se percató quien estaba en el ascensor, pero al escuchar esa voz tan conocida miró al frente sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño-no puedo creer que seas tan mal educado, pero me da igual, siempre serás un niño mimado para mi

-me da igual tu opinión-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-puedo decir lo mimo, pero espero el día que madures y se pueda hablar contigo como una persona madura y adulta

-no tengo que hablar de esa forma con alguien como tú-dijo con desprecio Sasuke para luego apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados, no recibió ni una palabra del rubio y eso le enfureció y le miró con el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que siempre se preguntaba cuando veía al rubio, el por que no le tomaba en cuenta y hacía como si no existiera, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y miró al frente, es cuando escuchó el teléfono del rubio que este lo cogió de inmediata

-Sakura como debo decirte-Sasuke no escuchó mas de la conversación por que salió a paso rápido del ascensor, odiaba al rubio pero odiaba mas a su novia, por que las pocas veces que la había visto le restregaba en la cara que ella era la novio de Naruto y asta a veces le decía comentarios indirectos de que Naruto era de ella y que el rubio nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, la verdad es que Sakura a sido la única que había visto lo que de verdad sentía por el rubio, y él que intentaba disimularlo tratando de esa forma a Naruto, pero desgraciadamente ese era unos de los instintos de las mujeres como de los Donceles, veían cuando alguien quería algo de ellos, pero Sasuke aunque sabía sus sentimientos y los aceptaba sabía que el rubio y él no podían estar juntos, primero por que Naruto no le miraba, para él no existía y le veía como niño mimado y segundo y los mas importante Sasuke no quería estar con él por que eran diferentes o por lo menos eso quería pensar, pero muy en el fondo soñaba con una vida con el rubio y con familia, de pensar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se dio cuenta que estaba parado en la calle mas concretamente en la puerta de la empresa

-y si intentara que se fije en mi-susurró Sasuke

-aún sigues aquí, Sasuke?-el azabache miró al lado y vio al rubio que miraba al frente con una expresión melancólica-como saliste tan rápido

-no te importa-dijo fríamente Sasuke y se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver como el rubio comenzaba alejarse de él -soy un idiota-se dijo y fue hacia el rubio-iba hacia la escuela, espera un taxi-Naruto no lo miró solo suspiró y Sasuke frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior-donde vas? Hacer algún recado a mi hermano? No deberías de hacerle tanto la pelota-Naruto paró de repente y Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa

-alguien como tú nunca sabrá lo que es realmente tener un verdadero amigo-dijo Naruto con frialdad

-tengo bastante amigos

-me lo imagino-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Naruto-pregúntate donde estarán tus amigos si no tuvieras el apellido que tienes o el dinero-el rubio comenzó a caminar pero giró hacia la derecho donde estaban las plazas de los coches que aparcaban los empleados, Sasuke lo miró para luego ir a donde iba el rubio y se puso a su lado

-perdona-dijo apenado Sasuke-no quiero ser grosero contigo-el rubio sopló y paró de caminar ya que había llegado a su coche y le dio al botón a la llave para que se abriera el coche-vas a la Universidad?

-si-susurró Naruto

-me llevas?-dijo Sasuke apenado y Naruto lo miró varios segundos ya que no se creía lo que había escuchado del azabache

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y fue hacia el lado del copiloto y se subió y el rubio lo hizo arrancando el coche cuando se pusieron el cinturón-te llevo por que no quiero tener problemas con tu hermano-al escuchar eso se le fue la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y prefería bajarse e irse andando hacia la escuela o su casa pero no lo hizo por que el coche ya estaba en marcha solo miró por la ventanilla intentando que no se notara su decepción y tristeza, volvió a escuchar la canción del teléfono del rubio y miró hacia donde lo tenía el rubio ya que era para manos libre, el rubio solo miró de reojo el teléfono y sopló de mala gana-no me va a dejar en paz-recriminó con enfado el rubio el teléfono ya que marcaba el nombre de la pelirosa, le dio al botón para cortar la llamada y después lo puso en silencio, Sasuke no entendió por que rechazó la llamada de la pelirosa

-te pasa algo con tu novia-dijo Sasuke y se notó que le costó decir novia

-creo que es algo que no te interesa-dijo Naruto indiferente mirando al frente y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-por que eres tan desagradable conmigo?

-podría preguntarte lo mismo-Sasuke no supo que decir ante eso y volvió a mirar por la ventana-Sakura ya no es mi novia-el azabache miró al rubio con un brillo en sus ojos negros

-de verdad?-dijo Sasuke sin ocultar la felicidad de escuchar lo que le a dicho el rubio que este le miró de reojo sin extrañarse de la alegría del Doncel

-sabía que disfrutas de mis desgracias-dijo enfadado Naruto apretando el volante con rabia

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-lo que pasa es que Sakura no me agradaba

-por que eso no me sorprende?-dijo Naruto-a ti solo te agradan los que son de tu nivel económico

-eso es verdad-dijo sincero Sasuke para luego darse cuenta de lo dicho-no vayas a pensar que tú no me agradas por que eso no es a si-el coche paró y el rubio le miró con enfado

-solo me falta escuchar que te agrado

-te iba a decir eso-Sasuke le sonrió apenado y miró al lado para que el rubio no viera su pequeño sonrojo

-ya hemos llegado-dijo sin sentimientos en su voz Naruto-puedes bajarte del coche-Sasuke le miró para luego mirar el lugar viendo que el rubio tenía razón y se bajó del coche viendo a uno de sus amigos en la puerta de la escuela y se acercaba a él

-gracias por traerme-dijo Sasuke

-espero que no estés tramando algo extraño por que el que saldría perjudicado serías tu-dijo serio Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este le miraba sin entender

-no te entiendo

-no te queda de ir de bueno conmigo Sasuke, a mi no me agradas, recuérdalo siempre, mi amigo es tu hermano Itachi no tú-el rubio le sonrió para luego irse con un suspiro pensando que lo mejor era tener a ese Doncel alejado de él, Sasuke en cambio se quedó parado en el lugar y no salió de su trance asta que no le tocaron el hombro con un poco de fuerza

-que pasa Sasuke, estás bien?

-estoy bien, Lee-Sasuke le sonrió forzadamente, ese Doncel que tenía delante de cabello negro y grandes cejas era su amigo de la infancia, se contaban todo, lo que le molestaba y lo que no, se desahogaban entre ellos

-ese varón es Naruto?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-es muy atractivo-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no te pongas celoso que yo tengo novio

-si yo le hubiera tratado con normalidad ahora tendríamos otro tipo de relación

-te lo dije-dijo Lee y los dos comenzaron adentrarse a la escuela

-como que n has ido a las dos primeras clases-dijo extrañado Sasuke y Lee comenzó a reír tontamente

-me dormí-dijo Lee-y cuando llegué vi el coche que se acercaba y me quedé en la puerta para saber de quien se trataba, me sorprendí que fueses tú con un varón tan atractivo

-él nunca se va a fijar en mi-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-y es mi culpa

-o la edad-dijo Lee

-creo que eso no Sakura tiene dos años menos que él-dijo Sasuke serio-yo solo tengo tres años menos

-es verdad tiene novia y eso es un gran problema-Sasuke sonrió

-me ha dicho que ya no tiene de novia a esa idiota

-esa chica sabía de tus sentimientos

-como que hacía todo lo posible para refregarme que ella era la que estaba con Naruto, la odiaba y ahora soy feliz por que Naruto no la hace ni caso

-pero van a la misma Universidad

-y yo iré el año que viene, no tendré diecisiete años y podrá fijarse en mi sin problema a que crea que soy menor de edad-Lee solo le miraba sin comprender

-pero no tendrá los mismos pensamientos que tiene en estos momentos hacia ti

-Lee déjame que sueñe un poco-dijo con morros Sasuke y Lee no pudo evitar sonreír

\- a veces te comportas como un crío caprichoso y mimado

-desde este momento voy a empezar a comportarme como una persona madura y a si Naruto pensará que no soy un crío, dejará de verme como un crío-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Lee le miró como si no creyera mucho en lo que decía su amigo de la infancia-no me crees?

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que cuando se te antoje algo que seguro que es dentro de poco comenzarás hacer berrinche de niño pequeño-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con sus labios mas bien un puchero-ves?-le señaló Lee sonriendo-lo primero que haremos es evitar que nos castigue por no aparecer por las clases

-eso déjamelo a mi-dijo Sasuke con confianza y se adelantó unos pasos de su amigo

-después dice que no quiere ser un crío, si le falta unos meses para los dieciocho años-dijo Lee negando con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora del descanso en la Universidad y Naruto como solo tenía dos clases tenía que esperar a que acabara el descanso para hacer la segunda hora, iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos y a si ir a la cafetería donde estaban sus amigos

-Naruto-el rubio escuchó el gritó chillón de mujer que venía tras suyo e hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que era Sakura, paró de caminar y la chica llegó asta él

-Sakura, quiero estar solo-dijo serio Naruto y comenzó a caminar y la chica le siguió

-pero mi amor, soy tu novia y tengo que estar para ti para todo momento

-ya no somos novios-dijo Naruto soplando y la chica frunció el ceño agarrando el brazo del rubio para que parara y la encarara

-es por ese Doncel-dijo con ira Sakura y el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender a quien se refería-siempre se te insinúa u quiere llamar tu atención y tu no paras de mirarle-la chica se puso sus manos en la cara comenzando a llorar-te has acostado con él por eso me reta y me dice cosas, cierto?

-no se de quien hablas, pero me da igual, no es nada de lo que dices-dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre de la chica-no tengo tiempo que perder en Donceles ni mujeres, tengo cosas mejores que hacer

-dime que es eso que me escondes-dijo la chica

-Sakura me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, pero últimamente estoy pensando que eso sería un gran error-dijo Naruto-desearía que me dejases en paz

-estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero dejarte y voy hacer lo que sea para que volvamos a estar juntos-dijo con desesperación Sakura y Naruto negó con la cabeza-no voy a permitir que nadie esté contigo y menos esa zorra de Doncel, que aunque tenga dinero o un gran apellido no voy a permitir que esté contigo por que tú eres mío

-no se de quien hablas pero no se te ocurra meterte en medio si en un futuro tengo una relación sentimental con alguien-dijo Naruto-ahora quiero estar solo y no vuelvas a llamarme-y comenzó alejarse de la peli rosa que esta miraba con enfado la espalda de su ex novio

-eres una zorra Sasuke Uchiha, pero como te vea cerca de Naruto haré que sepas lo que es el dolor-dijo Sakura con odio para luego ir hacia la otra dirección donde fue el rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabaron las clases y Sasuke y Lee salieron de la escuela

-te viene a buscar alguien, Sasuke?-dijo Lee mirando hacia la puerta de entrada

-no

-por que?-dijo sorprendido Lee ya que su amigo era raro que no viniera a buscarlo el chofer

-iré a pie-dijo Sasuke

-tú a pie Sasuke, eso no te lo crees ni tú-los dos Donceles escucharon la voz varonil de atrás de él, Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que ese varón le gustaba molestarle por cualquier cosa, Lee en cambio sonrió y miró hacia la entrada, ahí parado estaba un pelirrojo de ojos claros, mirada seria pero neutral

-Gaara-dijo Lee sonriendo

-como te ha ido las clases, Lee-dijo Gaara dándole un beso rápido en los labios

-bien-dijo Lee, Sasuke solo los miró y le dio una pequeña punzada de envidia al ver a sus dos amigos tan felices juntos

-si quieres te llevo yo, Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-no-susurró Sasuke-quiero estar solo

-has estado raro todo el día-dijo Lee-se trata de ese varón?

-conociste al famoso Naruto?-dijo Gaara-cuando me lo vas a presentar, Sasuke

-no tiene interés en mi, solo soy un crío mimado ante sus ojos

-tampoco le has hecho ver lo contrario, asta yo pienso eso-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara

-Gaara no digas eso-recriminó Lee a su novio

-tiene razón Gaara, soy un mal criado y caprichoso, y no puedo cambiar-sonrió Sasuke

-por lo menos dime que es lo que te pasa-dijo preocupado Lee-te he visto distraído

-yo también lo he notado-dijo Gaara-y sabes que no me importa que te lleve a casa

-gracias Gaara pero prefiero estar solo-dijo Sasuke-tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que le va a pasar algo

-te daré dos opciones Sasuke-dijo Gaara serio-enamóralo y haz que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti un segundo de su vida o si no olvídalo, hay muchos varones que estarán dispuestos hacerte feliz

-los tendré en cuenta-dijo Sasuke-nos vemos mañana chicos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por la ciudad de Konoha lentamente, mas concentrado en sus pensamientos que en lo que tenía en su alrededor, se maldecía por haber actuado de una forma tan desagradable con Naruto durante unos años solo por llamar su atención, a lo primero si que recibía toda la atención de Naruto pero al cabo del tiempo esa atención se transformó en que lo ignoraba totalmente y solo Naruto tenía la atención de su hermano mayor y eso le daba rabia

-nunca creí encontrar un Doncel como tú por esta zona-Sasuke paró inmediatamente al reconcer la voz de chica, miró al lado y frunció el ceño, allí estaba con arrogancia y que le miraba con resentimiento y odio Sakura Haruno, la novia de Naruto o la ex novia, al recordar eso Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír a la chica de medio lado, ella lo notó y se acercó a él-te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, zorra, Naruto es mío y de nadie mas

-Naruto no te quiere por eso te dejó, por que eres una arpía-dijo con arrogancia Sasuke

-sabes una cosa Sasuke-dijo con aparente tranquilidad la peli rosa pero agarró de la camisa del azabache para acercarlo a su rostro-Naruto siempre te verá como un niñato mimado caprichoso, nunca y recuérdalo bien se enamoraría de alguien que solo piensa en lujos y dinero, no sois del mismo mundo-la chica sonrió de medio lado con superioridad al ver que los ojos negros de Sasuke la daba la razón aunque el Doncel no lo admitiera-puede que alguna vez por que necesite sexo te busque por que eres una zorra por que Naruto lo sabe, yo me encargado que sepa con cuanto varón te manoseas-Sasuke quería gritarla que eso era mentira pero no la iba dar el gusto de desesperarse y mostrar cualquier sentimientos para que la chica se regocije de su victoria-además se un secreto de Naruto que nunca sabrás-Sasuke frunció el ceño-solo se lo ha dicho a las personas que quiere y yo entro en ese circulo cosa que tú no

-suéltame-ordenó Sasuke pero al ver que la chica lo apretaba mas que llegaba hacerle daño decidió poner sus manos en las manos de la chica y con fuerza se separó del agarre

-se perfectamente que te interesa Naruto, como que también se que es un capricho de niño rico-dijo Sakura-pero a él no le interesas ni le interesarás por que eres un crío caprichoso y sobre todo por que no te quiere, prefiere a una mujer-se pasó sus manos por sus cuerpo mas concretamente en su pecho-antes que en un Doncel como tú, zorra

-maldita arpía, me alegro que Naruto de haya dejado, por que no vales, por que no tienes donde caerte muerta-Sakura cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa divertida que a Sasuke le extrañó pero no quiso pensar en eso

-la verdad es que no tengo un apellido tan prestigioso como el tullo, al igual que Naruto, por eso te pido que le dejes en paz con tus tontos caprichos

-me importa una mierda por que me divierte molestar a Naruto-la chica afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con diversión-los dos sois unos muertos de hambre-dijo Sasuke eso último sin saber por que pero la sonrisa de Sakura y la presencia de esa chica le ponía de mal humor

-Sakura, el Uchiha te está molestando?-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido comprendiendo la sonrisa de la peli rosa, detrás de él estaba Naruto y le había escuchado

-me ha visto y a empezado a decirme cosas horrendas-dijo Sakura con tristeza-quise aparentar que no me molestaba pero al estar tú se que me defenderás de las palabras de Sasuke-el azabache miró a Naruto que este no le miraba parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke pero no fue escuchado ni por el rubio ni la chica ya que el rubio dio un paso hacia delante y paró de golpe por que se tambaleó, Sakura inmediatamente fue hacia el rubia para agarrarlo para que no cayera el suelo

-Naruto deberías descansar-dijo preocupada Sakura y miró un segundo a Sasuke que este solo los miraba ya que no sabía que le pasaba al rubio y recordó las palabras de la chica que ella sabía algo de Naruto que él no sabía, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior

-estoy bien Sakura-susurró Naruto-me voy a casa a descansar

-te acompaño-dijo Sakura

-no-dijo Naruto-quiero estar solo

-pero …

-por favor Sakura-cortó Naruto a la chica en un susurro

-de acuerdo-susurró la chica-pero cualquier cosa me llamas, recuerda que estudio medicina-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y con paso lento y la mano en la frente se alejó de la chica y de Sasuke, el azabache solo miraba como se alejaba el rubio con seriedad-es momento de despedirnos, zorrita-dijo con burla la chica y se fue hacia la otra dirección donde se fue el rubio, Sasuke apretó sus puños odiaba que le dijera de esa forma tan obscena y menos con el sentido al que se refería, se mordió otra vez el labio viendo como se alejaba el rubio

- _Sasuke deberías de admirar a Naruto, sus padres murieron y a tenido que trabajar duro para salir adelante, pagarse sus estudios y mantenerse, nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres pero ellos nos dejaron una buena herencia y una empresa que da muchas ganancias, yo admiro a Naruto, él hace que mi vida sea un poco mas llevadera y feliz por eso le ayudo en lo que puedo en su problema_

Sasuke escuchó la voz la voz de su hermano mayor en su mente cuando le habló hace un año de Naruto, no lo pensó y con paso rápido se puso al lado del rubio

-se que no me tienes confianza y que yo no he hecho nada para que me la tengas, pero me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa, te veo un poco pálido-dijo Sasuke-no soy Sakura pero puedo …

-prefiero mil veces que seas tú que Sakura en estos momentos-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache y llegaron al coche del rubio y pararon

-en tu estado vas a conducir?

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto abriendo el coche

-se conducir-el rubio lo miró sin creerle y Sasuke frunció el ceño-se conducir y tengo licencia, si no he conducido es por que prefieran que me lleven a los sitios-sonrió el azabache

-típico de ti-susurró Naruto

-no me voy a disculpar por a ver nacido en una familia adinerada

-quien te ha dicho que te disculpes?

-es que parece que me odias por que vengo de una familia rica

-si fuese a si a tu hermano Itachi también lo odiaría-miraba Naruto al azabache con el ceño fruncido y el azabache del mismo modo

-entonces el problema soy yo-susurró Sasuke mirando hacia el lado

-confiaré de que tienes la licencia de conducir-dijo Naruto enseñándole las llaves al azabache y este las cogió y Naruto se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Sasuke en el conductor, se pusieron los cinturones y el rubio se echó un poco para atrás poniéndose la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados

-preferiría llevarte al hospital-dijo con duda Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-necesito descansar

-parece que estás acostumbrado a no encontrarte bien-dijo Sasuke comenzando a conducir y Naruto le iba indicando por donde tenía que ir

-estoy acostumbrado-susurró Naruto

-pero-Sasuke no siguió por que no se veía con derecho a regañar al rubio por no ir al hospital cuando otras veces se ha encontrado mal

-en ese edificio está mi apartamento-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y Sasuke aparcó el coche cuando encontró un aparcamiento, los dos bajaron y el azabache solo miraba el edificio-te esperabas una casa de lujo o un edificio de lujo

-no-dijo Sasuke-no quise ser grosero-el rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza

-cuando me encuentre un poco mejor te llevaré a casa-dijo Naruto entrando al edificio y mas concretamente al ascensor, Sasuke le siguió

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke y la puerta de ascensor se abrió y los dos entraron, el azabache vio que ese ascensor era mas pequeño que el ascensor de la empresa y eso sin poder evitarlo lo intimidaba por que tenía al rubio demasiado cerca mas concretamente los brazos del rubio tocaban los suyos y eso le ponía nervioso-mas tarde llamo un taxi

-como quieras-susurró Naruto y Sasuke solo contaba los segundos para salir del ascensor ya que notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando vio la puerta abrirse salió rápidamente sin importarle que esa acción al rubio le molestara-estamos ya en época de verano, y se nota el calor en el ascensor, estamos intentando todos los vecinos que ponga aire acondicionado en el ascensor

-por que lo dices?

-tu mejillas están sonrojadas-Sasuke se sonrojó mas-es por el calor que hace dentro del ascensor

-la verdad es que hace mucho calor dentro

-en mi apartamento también lo hace-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal comenzando a caminar hacia su apartamento y Sasuke le siguió-el aire acondicionado es muy caro al igual que la calefacción

-dile a mi hermano que te suba el sueldo-dijo serio Sasuke

-para un capricho, no gracias-dijo Naruto parando en una de las puertas y sacando la llave para abrirla

-no es un capricho es una necesidad-Naruto solo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-prefiero gastarme el dinero en cosas mas productivas-dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta después que Sasuke entrara y comenzara a ver el apartamento que para gusto de Sasuke era demasiado pequeño, miró al rubio que se sentaba en el sofá como si estuviera cansado-no quiero ser mal anfitrión pero de donde estás se ve la cocina y en la nevera hay refrescos frescos, si quieres puedes cogerlos

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y fue hacia la nevera y vio una limonada y la cogió, mientras iba al sofá abrió la lata y bebió ya que tenía sed y hacía calor, se sentó al lado del rubio que este tenía los ojos cerrados y Sasuke puso la lata en la pequeña mesa y miró el rostro del rubio que respiraba con tranquilidad, el azabache vio un cabello rubio que estaba molestando uno de los ojos cerrados del rubio y tuvo el impulso de quitarlo de ese lugar y ponerlo en otro lugar, pero ese simple acción le ponía nervioso, sería la primera vez que tocaría el cabello rubio de Naruto

-para tus dieciocho años te queda mas o menos un mes, cierto?

-si-dijo Sasuke desapareciéndole todas las ganas de tocar el cabello rubio de Naruto y se puso mirando al frente cogiendo la lata y beber un sorbo para dejarla entre sus manos -un mes y medio y seré mayor de edad

-con tu edad parece lo mejor del mundo ser mayor de edad pero una vez que tienes dieciocho años todo cambia-dijo Naruto mirando al techo Sasuke no supo descifrar si era melancolía, nostalgia o extrañeza en esos años antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad

-lo dices como si hubiera sid lo peor cumplir dieciocho años-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa forzada y Naruto lo miró de reojo

-estuvo bien la fiesta de cumpleaños, una que organizó todos mis amigos incluido tu hermano Itachi-sonrió con nostalgia Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño sabiendo como era su hermano

-y me imagino que contrataría algún Doncel y mujer para que los varones os divirtierais

-conoces a tu hermano-dijo Naruto divertido-poniendo su cabeza en el antebrazo con un cojín ya que le estaba entrando sueño

-pero seguro preferías a las mujeres, siempre te he visto con mujeres

-los Donceles no están nada mal-susurró Naruto entrando poco a poco en el mundo de los sueños-sobre todo si tengo cosas en común con ellos, pero prefiero las mujeres-Sasuke no dijo nada ante eso-como si estuvieras en tu casa, Sasuke, necesito descansar un poco y estaré como nuevo-el azabache siguió sin contestar y bebió un trago de su lata y la puso en la pequeña mesa, se echó para atrás con los ojos entrecerrados, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero quince minutos pasó tranquilamente, miró hacia el lado escuchando la respiración tranquila del rubio ya que estaba en silencio y los pequeños suspiros se escuchaban, se sentó recto sin dejar de mirarlo y a los segundos lentamente estiró su brazo para tocar las hebras rubias rebeldes que estaban en la frente de Naruto, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, cuando su dedos comenzaron a tocar con delicadeza los mechones rubios y luego sin poder resistirlo la mejilla de Naruto escuchando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción de parte del mayor, Sasuke sin quitarle el ojo de encima sonrió con sinceridad

-te quiero-susurró mas para él Sasuke y sin pensarlo se tumbó al lado del rubio en el pequeño hueco que había abrazándolo por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el rostro, cerró sus ojos negros ya que se sentía tranquilo y deseando que siempre pudiera estar de esa forma con el rubio pero sabía que era imposible primero por que le veía como un crío mimado y caprichoso y segundo y mas importante Naruto nunca pondría sus ojos en un Doncel que no sabe hacer nada a ojos del rubio, soltó aire al pensar eso notando un escalofrío de parte del cuerpo del rubio y agarró con mas fuerza la cintura fuerte del rubio, su cuerpo mas pequeño que del rubio también tenía escalofríos de solo estar tan cerca del varón y sentir su aroma tan varonil

-Itachi-susurró entre sueños Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó a si unos segundos por que no entendía el por que pronunciaba Naruto el nombre de su hermano mayor que era varón al igual que el rubio, frunció el ceño por no ponerse a llorar y decidió levantarse de esa posición sin hacer ningún típico de movimiento brusco, una vez de pie se pasó su puño por sus ojos con rabia por que le había salido unas lágrimas y le dio la espalda al rubio y con decisión se dirigió a la puerta de salida, la abrió y miró al rubio dormir tranquilamente, cerró el puño de su mano libre

-como me has podido hacer esto Itachi-susurró con rabia Sasuke y salió del apartamento dando un portazo cuando salió que hizo que el rubio despertara del susto

-que pasó-dijo asustado mirando a los lados y sentándose de golpe, al ver que todo estaba en orden miró extrañado al lado suyo donde antes estaba sentado el Doncel-parece que Sasuke se fue-se rascó con un dedo la cabeza-no debe de estar acostumbrado que no le traten como el Rey del mundo y por eso se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su mansión donde vivía con su hermano mayor, entró dando un portazo y llegó a la sala mostrando su ceño fruncido pero su enfado incrementó al ver a Itachi sentado en el sofá mirando unos papeles, el mayor miró unos segundos al Doncel y volvió a mirar los papeles que revisaba

-no me gusta que cierres la puerta de esa forma, Sasuke-recriminó con un ton normal Itachi a su hermano menor

-te odio Itachi-alzó la voz Sasuke cerrando sus puños con fuerza, Itachi suspiró ya que estaba acostumbrado a esas rabietas de su hermano menor, dejó los papeles con tranquilidad en la mesa y miró a su hermano, se extrañó al verlo tan exaltado, muy diferente cuando le recriminaba cosas como el por que se metía en su vida, se le notaba que en cualquier momento podría llorar e Itachi se preocupó por si le había pasado algo malo a su hermano menor-por que quieres hacerme daño, me dijiste, no me diste esperanza que Naruto …

-se trata de Naruto-cortó Itachi levantándose del sofá y suspiró negando con la cabeza-no te ayudas nada con tu actitud de niño caprichoso, te dije que Naruto no le agrada ese tipo de actitudes con las personas

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Sasuke-lo que quiero es que me mire a mi y deje de mirarte a ti-Itachi solo le miraba-sois varones los dos, déjalo en paz, Itachi, Naruto debe de estar conmigo, soy Doncel y conmigo puede formar una familia

-Sasuke lo que viste aquella vez fue hace muchos años

-y en mi cumpleaños-dijo Sasuke y negó con la cabeza con rapidez para quitarse de su cabeza ciertas imágenes-me dijiste que él y yo -su rostro se entristeció y miró al suelo

-se lo que te dije-dijo Itachi y caminó asta que se acercó a su hermano y le puso la mano en el hombro-Naruto está confundido pero tú no ayudas a que esa confusión e aclare, no sigas tratándole como si tu fueses el Rey a Naruto ese tipo de personas no le gustan

-es que cuando le trataba bien él solo me veía como un crío y no me miraba como quería-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano con tristeza aunque intentaba disimularlo-y cuando empecé a tratarlo mal dejó de mirarte a ti y comenzó a mirarme pero ya no lo hace, sigues siendo el centro de su vida y yo ya no existo para él-se mordió el labio inferior y miró al lado-solo existes para Naruto, yo para él no soy nada, y te odio por eso

-se tu mismo Sasuke-dijo Itachi-estoy seguro que a si Naruto te tomará en cuenta-Itachi miró por la ventana-Naruto es un gran amigo mío y quiero lo mejor para él, no quiero que sufra y se que está sufriendo-volvió a mirar a su hermano menor-se que eres el indicado para Naruto y Naruto el indicado para ti-Sasuke solo le miró para luego irse a su cuarto sin decirle nada a su hermano mayor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasó deprisa para algunos, como por ejemplo para Itachi por el trabajo de la empresa algunos trabajos de la Universidad que él al ser un genio tenía el privilegio de no asistir solo a entregar trabajos o exámenes importantes, en cambio para Sasuke y Naruto el tiempo pasó lento, el rubio concentrado en exámenes finales para la Universidad y por lo que se había enterado ya que sus amigos le informaron de una noticia de Itachi que este no le dijo, Sasuke también le pasó el tiempo lentamente, no por los estudios por que sabía que tendría buenas calificaciones si no que pensaba mas bien en el futuro por que dentro de poco mas bien cuando acaben las vacaciones de verano iría a la Universisas ya que tendría los dieciocho años y sobre todo iría a la misma que Naruto y eso le ponía nervioso, a parte que en ese tiempo Naruto y él n se vieron, intentó verse en la empresa pero no hubo forma por que Naruto cuando se iba él llegaba y sentía Sasuke que le estaba evitando y una parte de él al pensar eso le alegraba por que podría el rubio tener sentimientos hacia él pero sabía perfectamente que no era a si y quería tener un acercamiento con el rubio para demostrarle que no era un crío caprichoso ni mimado

Faltaba dos días para el cumpleaños de Sasuke sería su número dieciocho y estaba por una parte feliz pero por otra no, le interesaba mas que Naruto creyera que es una persona adulta y madura antes que un crío caprichoso, por eso decidió hacer lo que deseara hacer en cada momento que le apeteciera

Caminaba Sasuke por las calles de Konoha junto con su amigo de la infancia Lee, los dos habían decidido salir solos sin la compañía del novio de Lee de nombre Gaara, sería una tarde de Donceles, para ir de compras y hablar de cosas que solo podían hablar entre ellos como Donceles que eran, llegaron al centro comercial y miraban los escaparates minuciosamente por si les gustaba alguna prenda de ropa o algún complemento

-crees que me quedaría bien si me dejo el cabello largo?-dijo Sasuke tocándose su cabello azabache de la parte de atrás, ya que llevaba días pensando en eso, ya que siempre había visto a Naruto con chicas de cabello largo y su hermano también lo tenía, frunció el ceño al recordar a Itachi y se quitó la mano de la parte de atrás de su cabello

-por que lo dices?-dijo Lee sin entender ya que él sabía que ha Sasuke no le gustaba nada los cabellos largos, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo de enfado sonrió-creo que si, solo tienes que probar, pero recuerda que debes de estar a gusto contigo mismo-Sasuke le sonrió

-tienes razón-susurró Sasuke-mas adelante me lo dejaré largo

-el rubio que te gusta te ha dicho que le gustan los Donceles de cabello largo?-dijo Lee mirando el escaparate que había ropa de Doncel elegante

-no-dijo Sasuke mirando la misma prenda de ropa de Lee y los dos se quedaron callados varios segundos sin dejar de mirar la ropa, se miraron desafiantes

-es mía-dijeron a la vez y entraron a la tienda con rapidez ya que querían comprar ese modelo de ropa

Pasó una hora y los dos Donceles seguían caminando animadamente por el centro comercial, llevaban bolsas de tiendas caras en una de las manos y en la otra un vaso de bebida que iban bebiendo de vez en cuando por que ir a comprar hacia que les entrara sed, se sentaron en uno de los asientos que había en el centro comercial para descansar

-pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños, Sasuke, estás feliz?

-si-dijo sin mucho ánimos Sasuke que Lee le miró alzando una de sus cejas

-que te pasa?

-crees que cuando cumpla los dieciocho años Naruto me verá como un adulto?-dijo Sasuke apenado y mirando hacia una de las tiendas ya que vio una cabellera rubia que conocía pero no iba sola iba con una cabellera pelirroja

-seguirás igual Sasuke-dijo Lee bebiendo un poco de la pajita de su baso-no creas que de un día para otro cambiaras drásticamente tú físico-Lee se percató que por su comentario Sasuke agachó su cabeza con dolor, a veces se le olvidaba a Lee que Sasuke mostraba sus sentimientos con él ya que se conocían de toda la vida, a parte que se tenían la suficiente confianza para decirse lo malo como lo bueno que hacían-lo que quiero decir es que deberías de cambiar tu actitud con él-Sasuke le miró y Lee no supo muy bien como continuar

-que quieres decir?

-pues-Lee se puso a pensar y recordó cuando Sasuke hace un año atrás se acercaba algunos varones solo cuando sabía que Naruto estaba cerca y a si ver si el rubio podía tener celos, pero dejó de hacer eso Sasuke por que vio que Naruto no mostraba ningún signo de estar celoso si no de estar decepcionado-recuerdas cuando te insinuabas a los varones cuando sabías que Naruto estaba viéndote?

-si-dijo Sasuke-no voy a volver hacer eso-se estremeció el cuerpo de Sasuke y Lee no pudo evitar de sonreír-no quiero que me toquen de esa forma si no siento nada por ese varón

-no me refería a eso-dij Lee sonriendo

-entonces?-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-insinúate a Naruto-dijo Lee-ya serás mayor de edad y él no tendrá el cargo de conciencia de sentirse atraído con un menor de edad-Sasuke se sonrojó

-quieres que me insinúe a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke-no se si yo

-podrás o si no siempre te verá como el hermano menor Doncel de su mejor amigo y no pensará nunca que puede tener algo contigo como un noviazgo

-pero-susurró Sasuke volviendo a mirar al frente viendo la cabellera rubia con la pelirroja que sabía que ese chico era Doncel

-si no haces algo no notará que tú le amas y se fijaré en otra mujer que puede ser peor que esa Sakura o en un Doncel

-tienes razón, si no me hago notar nunca sabrá que me interesa-dijo Sasuke

-pero ahora que lo pienso-dijo Lee-siempre que hemos visto a Naruto sin que él lo supiera siempre ha estado con chicas, vale que tiene amigos Donceles pero nunca ha tenido interés en ellos

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-que puede que no le gusten los Donceles, como somos hombres-Sasuke suspiró

-le gustan-dijo Sasuke recordando una imagen que vio hace años entre Naruto y su hermano Itachi- de eso no me puedo equivocar

-seguimos comprando-dijo Lee levantándose de su asiento y tirando el vaso de su bebida por que se lo había acabado-quiero comprarle algo a Gaara, me ayudaras, cierto? Tienes buen gusto para eso-sonrió

-vendrás a mi fiesta, cierto?-dijo Sasuke dándole igual lo que le quería comprar para su novio Lee

-claro que iremos Gaara y yo-dijo Lee

-mi hermano como dice que tengo pocos amigos a invitado algunos amigos suyos para celebrar mi cumpleaños-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-y en esos amigos esta Naruto cierto?

-si, pero …

-nada de peros-cortó Lee a Sasuke-el día de tu cumpleaños comenzaras a conquistarlo como es debido y se olvide de su ex novia

-él nunca ha estado enamorado de Sakura Haruno-dijo enfadado Sasuke al recordar a esa chica de pelo rosa

-no entiendo

-Naruto ha estado con ella para olvidarse de la persona que le gusta realmente-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-tú le harás olvidar a esa persona-dijo Lee-y ahora vamos a comprar algo para Gaara y algo atrevido para ti para tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-pero Lee

-nada, Sasuke-dijo Lee-le vas demostrar lo atractivo y hermoso que eres, se enamorará de ti perdidamente, te pedirá ser tu novio, dentro de unos años os casaréis y tendréis un hijo-Sasuke no pudo evitar de sonreír

-no quiero un hijo, quiero dos o tres hijos-dijo Sasuke siguiéndole a Lee lo que hablaba y los dos comenzaron a reír para luego seguir comprando ropa y otro tipo de cosas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un tic en su ceja al ver a los amigos de su hermano en su casa, con la música alta y comiendo y bebiendo, alguno de los amigos los conocía pero a otros nunca loa había visto como a una chica rubia de pelo largo agarrado en una coleta, aún varón con cabello agarrado y tenía cara de cansado, aún Doncel que no paraba de bailar como loco y decir que su dios era el mejor, y los demás amigos no quería saber lo que estaban haciendo por que si no le dolería la cabeza, en cambio Lee y Gaara solo miraban a todos los invitados para luego unirse a ellos y hacer el loco como ellos sobre todo Lee con un Doncel de cabello castaño con unos símbolos en sus mejillas, Sasuke suspiró para no ir al equipo de música apagar la y echar a todo el mundo de su casa, fue a por una bebida y se la bebió de golpe, se notaba que era alcohol por que le quemaba la garganta y luego el estómago, comenzó a mirar y siguió bebiendo, en ningún momento vio la cabello rubio de Naruto y eso no le agradó y pensó que prefería estar con ese Doncel pelirrojo con quien estaba en el centro comercial, siguió mirando y vio a su hermano sonriendo que se le acercaba junto con un Doncel rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta y ojos azules

-Sasuke te gusta la fiesta que te preparé?-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-esta fiesta es la ilusión de mi vida-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a su hermano que le miraba de la misma forma, el rubio de pelo largo entrecerró los ojos bebiendo del vaso que tenía en sus manos

-Itachi creo que tu hermanito habla con mucho sarcasmo-dijo el rubio dejando el vaso terminado en la mesa y preparándose tro, los dos azabaches le miraron

-ya lo sabía, Deidara-dijo Itachi y el rubio le sonrió entregándole un vaso y el azabache de pelo largo bebió un trago-está bueno

-es mi especialidad-sonrió el rubio-Sasori me lo enseñó pero le dado mi punto que es muy explosivo

-tú y Sasori y vuestro arte-dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza-cuando os juntáis con vuestro arte hacéis que todo explote, que seguro que es por que sois Donceles sin sentido del verdadero arte-sonrió y Deidara le miró con odio y cntó asta diez para tranquilizarse

-no le dijiste que viniera?-dijo Deidara

-le dije pero esta mañana tuvo que irse a Tokyo-dijo Itachi

-y Naruto vino?-Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre prestó atención a la conversación

-le dije pero me dijo que se lo pensaría ya que tiene que preparar las maletas …

-maletas?-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación-se va de vacaciones-Deidara miró serio a Sasuke y luego a Itachi ya que no comprendía el por que parecía desesperado y asta triste el hermano de Itachi  
-no exactamente Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-Naruto le pidió que le trasladara a Tokyo un tiempo-dijo Deidara y Sasuke le miró y recordó que ese tal Sasori que era Doncel también estaría en Tokyo y si Sasori era amigo de su hermano era amigo de Naruto

-fue la mejor decisión-dijo Itachi serio viendo como su hermano cerraba los puños con ira-Naruto necesita comprender y asimilar las cosas

-eres un idiota-alzó la voz Sasuke-solo piensas en ti y en ningún momento has pensado en lo que yo pensaba-Deidara miraba serio a Sasuke para intentar comprender esa reacción del hermano de Itachi

-no todo es como tú quieres, debes de pensar en los demás no en tí y Naruto debe de alejarse un tiempo

-alejarse-susurró Sasuke-dirás alejarse de ti, por que siempre tú le has dado esperanzas de algo que no …

-basta-alzó la voz Itachi cortando a su hermano-tú necesitas un tiempo sin verlo para que comprendas tus propios sentimientos y también sepas el tipo de relación que tengo con Naruto

-tú te has aprovechado de sus sentimientos y después me dicen a mi inmaduro-recriminó Sasuke e Itachi pasó su mano por su cabello negando con la cabeza

-te has aprovechado de los sentimientos de Naruto?-dijo Deidara sorprendido y Sasuke aunque no lo mirara ya que miraba a su hermano con enfado supo que Deidara como los demás amigos de su hermano y de Naruto sabían de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su hermano mayor

-claro que no-dijo Itachi-pero mi hermano piensa eso por que sus celos no le dejan ver otra cosa-dijo Itachi tranquilamente y Deidara miró al azabache menor

-entonces estás enamorado de Naruto-confirmó Deidara-pues si lo estás dale el tiempo que esté en Tokyo y demuestra que has madurado y que no piensas como un crío

-y tú quien te crees quien eres-dijo enfadado Sasuke mirando a Deidara que este frunció el ceño

-Naruto tiene razón eres un crío malcriado, si sigues con esa actitud siempre te verá como un crío caprichoso-dijo Deidara

-no te importa como soy-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Naruto hablaba de él con sus amigos

-te diré quien soy-dijo Deidara-soy un primo lejano de Naruto y vivo con él, pero como se va viviré solo

-un primo-dijo desconcertado Sasuke

-soy su único familiar que le queda-dijo Deidara-vivía con Sasori en Tokyo y hace unos años nos conocimos y supimos que éramos primos, y decidí venir aquí para conocer a Naruto-el rubio de pelo largo lo miró con superioridad-creía que lo sabías todo pero parece que no lo sabes

-Deidara-dijo Itachi para que no se metiera con su hermano

-y la segunda cosa de quien soy, soy el novio de Itachi, tú cuñado-sonrió Deidara y Sasuke apretó los puños con enfado

-como has podido hacerte novio de mi hermano sabiendo los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Itachi, es tu primo-dijo enfadado Sasuke y Deidara miró a su novio que le sonrió

-de que habla-dijo Deidara sin dejar de mirar a su novio-no entiendo

-es una larga historia-dijo Itachi nervioso

-Naruto está enamorado de Itachi-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido

-me puedes explicar eso, Itachi-susurró Deidara sin entender mirando a su novio

-hola chicos, de que habláis-los tres miraron a la persona que habló que era Naruto que llevaba un regalo envuelto en su brazos

-Naruto quiero que me expliques lo que me acabo de enterar-dijo Deidara

-el que-dijo Naruto

-Deidara te lo explico yo-dijo Itachi-ese es el regalo para mi hermanito?-sonrió con diversión Itachi mirando a su hermano

-si-dijo Naruto

-os dejamos-dijo Itachi y se llevó a Deidara que este le reclamaba algo a Itachi con enfado

-hacen una pareja peculiar-dijo Naruto mirando como se alejaba la pareja con nostalgia y Sasuke al ver esa mirada de Naruto supo que le dolía verles juntos

-vamos a otro lado-dijo Sasuke y agarró de la muñeca al rubio y se lo llevó casi arrastras asta su cuarto, cuando llegó cerró la puerta

-por que me traes aquí-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke le señaló su cama que estaba llena de regalos y el rubio suavizó sus facciones y sonrió para luego mirar al azabache

-por que creías que te había traído?-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado con un pequeño sonrojo y recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo Lee

-si recibiste regalos-dijo Naruto

-normal-dijo Sasuke en un tono de superioridad y el rubio lo miró serio durante unos segundos

-toma-dijo Naruto entregándole su regalo envuelto, Sasuke lo cogió y notó que era algo blandito y frunció el ceño ya que siempre Naruto le regalaba para su cumpleaños cosas para críos-espero que te guste-Sasuke solo quitó el papel de regalo y una vez echo vio que era un peluche de forma de tomate, Sasuke solo se quedo mirando el regalo con desilusión aunque se imaginaba que era algo a si-no te gustó?-el azabache frunció el ceño y dejó el peluche de forma de tomate en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza

-no está mal-dijo sin sentimientos Sasuke mirando los otros regalos que era mas bien ropa cara de marca y asta había algún reloj o pulsera y vio el regalo de Naruto y sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensar que Naruto siempre le vería como un niño pequeño y miró al rubio sin que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos

-siento que no te guste mi regalo-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto que su mirada se puso fija a la ventana

-no soy un niño-dijo enfadado Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-no soy un niño-volvió a repetir el azabache de la misma forma-hace tiempo que dejé de pensar como un crío, tengo deseos y quiero que se hagan realidad como te pasa a ti y a mi hermano Itachi-Naruto cerró los ojos y los abrió para dirigirse a la puerta y a sin salir de ese lugar, Sasuke al saber sus intenciones se enfadó mas y rápidamente impidió que abriera la puerta con su mano-no soy un niño-le volvió a decir al rubio que este le miraba a los ojos con un toque de dolor-soy adulto y quiero que me mires como miras a mi hermano-alzó un poco mas la voz y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo último dicho por el azabache e inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensativo mirando al lado-yo -tragó saliva el azabache-te quiero-rápidamente negó con la cabeza-estoy enamorado de ti-el rubio le miró a los ojos sin creer una palabra lo que le decía el azabache-quieru otro tipo de regalos de parte tuya

-no sabes …Mn-fue interrumpido Naruto por que Sasuke sin pensarlo juntó sus labios con los labios del rubio en un beso, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como el azabache movía sus labios para intensificar el beso y a si Naruto correspondiera, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos por que no era correspondido por el rubio, se separó lentamente de los labios del rubio abriendo sus ojos lentamente y se quitó lentamente las lágrimas de su rostro sin dejar de mirar al rubio-ahora mas que nunca se que no sabes lo que quieres-dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos Naruto

-no me conoces para decir eso y estoy siendo sincero-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír falsamente

-te conozco-dijo Naruto serio-eres un niño mimado, caprichoso y consentido, siempre has deseado algo y lo has tenido, cuando te has cansado de ese algo lo has desechado como si no valiera nada y ahora te has encaprichado del amigo de tu hermano, el que no es de tu mismo nivel social, el que es diferente a ti, quieres saber lo que es tener algo tan distinto a ti, y cuando lo tengas y te canses lo tiraras como un trapo, como has hecho con todo-Naruto miró la cama llena de regalos caros menos su peluche-cuando te pongas solo una vez toda esa ropa cara te olvidaras que la tienes y que fue un regalo-sus ojos azules se pusieron en el peluche-estoy seguro que cuando salga yo de este cuarto te desharás del peluche por que no vale igual que todo esas cosas caras que tienes-miró serio a Sasuke que este no dejó de mirarlo-sabes el regalo que mas me gustó en mi dieciocho cumpleaños?-Sasuke no dijo nada-el abrazo que me dio mi persona especial-Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando que fue su hermano pero era algo raro ya que su hermano Itachi era de regalar cosas costosas-espero que algún día seas un adulto que valora todo lo que tiene alrededor y que sepas valerte por ti mismo

-tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar a alguien para que hago lo que yo quiero-Naruto negó con la cabeza

-siempre serás un crío caprichoso y espero que olvides lo que has hecho por que yo ya lo he hecho-Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana con nostalgia

-si te hubiera besado Itachi estarías feliz, verdad?-dijo con rabia Sasuke y Naruto lo miró sin comprender pero no lo demostró-que te quede claro que mi hermano no está enamorado de ti, el prefiere a tu primo por que es mejor que tú por que tu no estás a su nivel, solo eres su simple amigo que le sirves para sus recados en la empresa por eso te contrató aunque también por lástima por que no tenías donde caerte muerto

-no cuesta mostrar lo que piensas Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto-quiero que sepas que yo estoy orgullo de donde vengo y sobre todo que consigo las cosas por mi esfuerzo, me gano lo que quiero no por tener un apellido si no por que me lo merezco-le dio la espalda el rubio-cosa que tú deberías de pensar si te mereces lo que tienes, por que un niño tan caprichoso como tú que solo sirve para utilizar una tarjeta y no sabe valerse por si mismo a mi personalmente me daría vergüenza-abrió la puerta para salir-espero no volver a verte por que ya se lo que piensas de mi y lo que quieres para que tu orgullo se agrande

-te odio-dijo con rabia y dolor Sasuke por las palabras que le había dicho el rubio ya que este salía de su cuarto-por tu culpa es mi peor cumpleaños y no quiero volver a verte-cerró la puerta de su cuarto y miró la cama llena de regalos, se acercó y vio el peluche, suspiró y comenzó a guardar los regalos ya que quería tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos y dormir ya que sabía que la había fastidiado, al guardar todo los regalos cogió el peluche de forma de tomate y sonrió, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos se durmió sin importarle que en la primera planta mas concretamente en la sala se hacía una fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Lee gracias por acompañarme a llevar estos papeles a la Universidad-dijo Sasuke caminando por los pasillos acompañado de su amigo Doncel

-sabes que no hay problema por que te acompañe-dijo Lee-yo también tenía que entregarlos-sonrió Lee a su amigo-ya podemos decir que somos adultos por ir a la Universidad

-siempre hemos sido adultos-dijo Sasuke-lo malo es que no teníamos la edad

-tienes razón-dijo Lee y salieron del edificio caminando por los jardines mas concretamente la entrada-Sasuke no me vas a contar que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños? Es que no apareciste y me preocupe y cuando fue a tu cuarto te vi durmiendo-Sasuke suspiró

-Naruto me dio su regalo y discutimos-dijo Sasuke-le besé

-de verdad?-dijo sorprendido Lee y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza con tristeza-no creí que te atrevieras

-él no me correspondió-dijo Sasuke-pensó que era otro de mis caprichos y me dio un sermón y pensé en algunas cosas y creo que tiene razón

-en que

-tengo que empezar hacer las cosas por mi mismo-dijo Sasuke-creo que si lo hago me sentiría mejor conmigo, tengo que empezar a mirar a las personas de diferente forma, por que haya personas que no estén en nuestro nivel económico no significa que no valgan la pena creo que debo de aprender a creer que esas personas son mas valientes por que sacan adelante a su familia o a ellos mismos con poco dinero

-yo siempre he pensado que es bueno saber hacer de todo, por que hoy puedo estar bien económicamente pero dentro de unos años puede que esté mal

-soy una persona egoísta-susurró Sasuke

-podrías venir a mis clases de cocina-dijo Lee-me dijo Gaara que cada vez le gusta mas lo que cocino

-no estaría mal-dijo sonriendo Sasuke y ya estaban por salir asta que pararon los dos de golpe por que en la entrada estaban un grupo de chicos y chicas, Lee y Sasuke conocieron a Naruto pero eso no era lo que les hizo pararse si no que Naruto se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con una chica de pelo negro azulado que sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del rubio, Sasuke solo les veía y eso le dolió, ya que nunca le había visto al rubio de esa forma con nadie ni siquiera con su ex novia Sakura, Lee al ver la forma que se besaba el rubio y la chica de cabello azabache que sabía quien era se sonrojó y miró a su amigo que este también los miraba pero no avergonzado como él o sonriendo como los amigos del rubio y la chica si no con dolor y las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos negros lentamente sin poder evitarlo, la pareja se separó y sonrieron para luego mirar al frente y el rubio se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en ese estado

-Naruto, Hinata ese beso fue espectacular-dijo uno de los amigos del rubio de cabello castaño y marcas rojas en la mejillas

-Kiba-dijo un carón con gafas de sol que miraba a Sasuke-si no me equivoco este Doncel es el hermano de Itachi-el castaño miró a Sasuke y agarró la mano del varón de gafas de sol

-parece que Naruto rompió el corazón del hermanito de Itachi-dijo Kiba

-no seas a si, Kiba-dijo una chica rubia de cabello largo que estaba agarrado por la cintura por un varón castaño de cabello largo algo fuerte-Chouji-le dijo al castaño de cabello largo que era su novio-dame un pañuelo-el grandose te lo dio y la rubia le ofreció con una sonrisa el pañuelo a Sasuke que este no la hizo caso y Lee lo cogió

-gracias-dijo Lee

-soy Ino-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-nosotros no vamos-dijo Lee

-me voy-dijo Sasuke y se fue del lugar con paso rápido, Lee iba a seguirle pero escuchó a la rubia hablar

-salió mal lo que planeábamos-dijo Ino

-tenía que veros Sakura para que te deje en paz, Naruto-dijo el varón de gafas de sol

-pero fue el hermano de Itachi quien le vio, Shino-dijo Chouji

-Naruto creo que deberías de hablar con el hermano de Itachi seriamente-dijo la chica de cabellera azabache y ojos perla

-no tengo nada que hablar con él, Hinata-dijo serio Naruto, los amigos de Naruto solo se encogieron de hombros

-entonces deberemos hacer esto cuando estemos seguros que Sakura aparecerá-dijo Kiba mirando la puerta del edificio de la Universidad y abrió los ojos-la veo

-esta vez es en serio?-dijo Chouji

-es ella-dijo Shino y Naruto e Hinata se miraron, Lee decidió irse sabiendo el por que se habían besado esos dos para quitarse de encima a la ex novia de Naruto. Corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke y a si explicarle pero no lo encontró, decidió enviarle un mensaje y al cabo de unos segundos Sasuke le contestó diciéndole que estaba en un parque y que quería estar solo, Lee no insistió mas y decidió irse a su casa pero recibió la llamada de su novio y los dos quedaron para verse

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles y había llegado a la conclusión en olvidarse de Naruto ya que este nunca se fijaría en él, decidió que algunas cosas de su vida las cambiaría y empezaría por vivir solo y a si demostrarse a si mismo que podría salir adelante sin la ayuda de su hermano mayor o de los mismos empleados, caminaba tranquilamente percatándose que estaba oscureciendo e iba a coger un taxi pero al pasar la esquina ya que la otra persona llevaba una bolsa e iba distraído se chocaron haciendo que Sasuke cayera al suelo

-por que no va con mas atención-dijo Sasuke enfadado ya que se había hecho algo de daño al caer de culo y al levantarse se sobaba con la mano

-lo siento-dijo la otra persona y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que conocía esa voz-iba distraído Sasuke

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-siento lo que viste en la Universidad-dijo Naruto y le enseñó la bolsa que llevaba-aquí está mi cena, quieres cenar conmigo?

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke y Naruto sonrió los dos comenzaron a caminar

-no queda lejos mi apartamento yte explicaré lo que viste ya que no quiero que pienses cosas que no son-dijo Naruto

-no necesito que me expliques nada

-la verdad es que no tengo que explicarte nada y como no quieres no te diré-Sasuke frunció el ceño-pero lo hice para que Sakura deje de molestarme cada segundo

-entonces no tienes nada con esa chica

-con Hinata, no tengo nada solo somos amigos y creo que ella está intentando tener algo con Neji, pero no me hagas caso soy bastante despistado para esas cosas-Sasuke sonrió aliviado

-Itachi me dijo que te ibas a ir a Tokyo-dijo Sasuke

-dentro de dos días-dijo Naruto-acabaré allí la Universidad

-podrás dejar a mi hermano?-dijo Sasuke con tristeza pero el rubio no lo notó ya que el azabache sabía disimular bastante bien

-claro que si, al igual que a mis otros amigos-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas y comenzar de nuevo o si no aclarar en el tiempo que este fuera lo que de verdad quiero hacer con mi vida y con quiero estar-entraron al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Naruto

-cuando te vas?-dijo Sasuke

-mañana a la noche y no volveré asta que no pase dos años mas o menos-dijo Naruto entrando los dos al ascensor y darle al botón-estoe ilusionado podré conocer Tokyo, fui una vez con Itachi y el muy capullo solo me llevó a bares de putas-dijo enfadado pero se dio cuenta que hablaba con Sasuke-quiero decir a bares de varones-salieron del ascensor para ir donde estaba el apartamento del rubio

-se que son bares de putas-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido no por Naruto si no por el capullo de su hermano por llevar a esos sitios a Naruto

-menos mal que no tengo que explicarte esas cosas-susurró con burla Naruto sacando las llaves de su apartamento y abriendo la puerta y los dos entraron

-no soy ningún crío-dijo Sasuke

-aún no me has demostrado que no lo seas-dijo serio Naruto cerrando la puerta una vez que los dos entraron al apartamento del rubio-vamos a cenar y llama a tu hermano que estás conmigo

-puedo quedarme contigo toda la noche?-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado con un sonrojo y avergonzado por lo que le estaba diciendo

-claro-dijo Naruto sonriendo-por lo menos sabrás en ayudarme en hacer la cena

-nunca lo he hecho-susurró Sasuke-pero puedo intentarlo-dijo con decisión y Naruto le miró con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes princesa-dijo divertido Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no me digas a si-dijo Sasuke

-creo que esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin entender

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi, este fic no será muy largo o por lo menos creo eso … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sasuke salió tranquilamente del orfanato ya que hacía unos años empezó ayudar para que a los niños nos les faltara de nada, a parte de ayudar en lo que podía a los niños huérfanos, también trabajaba en la empresa familiar con su hermano mayor Itachi, Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera y bostezó ya que siempre se despertaba temprano y como su apartamento esta al lado de la oficina iba a caminando a la empresa y después se iba al orfanato ayudar en lo que podía y sobre todo a pasar el rato con los niños y enseñarles a leer y escribir, después de estar en el orfanato a veces cogía el taxi para que le acercara a casa o si no iba caminando aunque estuviera un poco alejados, pero ese día prefería ir al centro comercial ya que había quedado con su amigo Lee para comprar un regalo de bodas para su hermano ya que se casaba dentro de una semana y aún no sabía que regalarle

Cuando Sasuke llegó al centro comercia ya le esperaba Lee en la puerta y los dos fueron de tienda en tienda para comprar un regalo decente para Itachi y Deidara, pasaron mas de una hora cuando Sasuke encontró algo que les gustaría a su cuñado como a Itachi, un cuadro que para gusto de Sasuke y Lee eran extraño pero Sasuke sabía que le gustaría a la pareja

Cuando Lee y Sasuke salieron del centro comercial decidieron irse cada uno a su hogar ya que a Sasuke se le notaba cansado

-traje el coche, Sasuke, quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?-dijo Lee

-no hace falta voy andando y a si me compro algo para la cena

-como quieras-dijo Lee-me voy

-dale saludos a Gaara que hace tiempo que no quedamos para divertirnos

-digo lo mismo mal amigo-dijo Lee

-para la despedida de solteros ya que la harán juntos mi hermano y Deidara-dijo Sasuke

-llámame, Sasuke-dijo Lee y los dos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Sasuke siguió caminando asta que entró aún pequeño supermercado cerca del bloque donde estaba su apartamento y compro comida preparada y algunas latas de cerveza y algún refresco, cuando salió del supermercado y fue hacia la entrada del bloque donde estaba su apartamento vio entrar una cabellera rubia, Sasuke aligeró el paso y entró al edificio y vio la cabellera rubia acompañada de una cabellera pelirroja que entraba al ascensor, Sasuke se quedó quieto mirando al ascensor

-señor Sasuke-el azabache miró a la persona que le habló que era el portero-no se preocupe es el nuevo inquilino que ha comprado uno de los apartamentos vacíos con un amigo

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-su hermano mayor dio una buena recomendación por el nuevo propietario-dijo sonriendo el portero

-gracias por la información-dijo Sasuke y fue hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón, el portero se fue a su lugar de trabajo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el azabache entró dando al botón y la puerta se cerró, se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos-hoy estoy mas cansado que otros días-la puerta se abrió y salió del ascensor para ir a su apartamento, sacó la llave como pudo ya que llevaba dos bolsas y entró a su apartamento y fue a dejar las cosas que compró a su lugar y fue a sentarse en el sofá despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados, pasó unos diez minutos que decidió ir a dormir sin cenar y fue a su cuarto, se puso la ropa de dormir y se tumbó pero antes cogió un peluche de forma de tomate y lo abrazó y a si poder dormir cómodamente toda la noche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, Sasuke se levantó temprano, se duchó y se arregló, cogió algo de desayunar y tomó un café algo que le gustaba, una vez echo eso cogió su bandolera y las llaves del apartamento y salió tranquilamente por que iba bien de tiempo para ir a la empresa, escuchó un ruido que supo que era del ascensor y miró, vio a alguien en él y las puertas se cerraban, Sasuke corrió para intentar que las puertas no se cerraran pero no llegó

-ese tipo seguro que me vio y no hizo nada para esperar-dijo enfadado Sasuke-no sabe quien soy y llavera cuando lo vea-y con rapidez decidió bajar las escaleras, cuando llegó a la entrada vio al chico salir tranquilamente y eso le hizo enfadar y cerró los puños con fuerza y se dirigió al chico que por lo enfadado que estaba Sasuke ni cuenta se dio que el chico era rubio y miraba detenidamente el teléfono-oye estúpido-alzó la voz Sasuke en la calle y alcanzó al chico poniendo su mano en su hombre dando se cuenta que era algo mas alto que él y rubio, pero era demasiado tarde por que lo giró para que le encarara-como que no te esperas …-Sasuke no continuó al saber de quien se trataba el chico que le miraba sorprendido

-Sasuke?-dijo el rubio-eres tú?

-Naruto-susurró avergonzado recordando la carrera que había hecho y el grito que había dado en la calle notando que las pocas personas lo estaban mirando

-a pasado unos cuantos años pero eres tú-Sasuke solo le miraba incrédulo-te dejaste el pelo largo

-si-susurró Sasuke tocándose su coleta baja

-te prefería con pelo corto pero igualmente te queda bien-sonrió el rubio y Sasuke se sonrojó y hubo un silencia algo incómodo para Sasuke-no vas a decirme nada? buen a parte de estúpido

-no te reconocí y no sabía que habías vuelto-dijo Sasuke-te quedaras para siempre?

-quieres que me quede?-dijo Naruto divertido

-seguro que viniste por la boda de mi hermano y tu primo aunque no se como puedes acudir-dijo lo último en un susurro pero fue escuchado por el rubio-y no podría ir a la boda de la persona que estoy enamorado

-vine por la boda y también a quedarme-dijo Naruto-tú hermano me comentó que trabajas en la empresa

-si lo hago-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró serio-estoy en administración, me gusta-sonrió el Doncel

-me alegra que te guste-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al azabache que este se intimidó y miró al lado

-vas a la empresa?-dijo Sasuke

-si, Itachi me busco este apartamento cerca de la empresa y a si no tener excusa para no llegar tarde-dijo Naruto

-seremos vecinos-dijo Sasuke

-vamos?-Sasuke le miró sin entender-a la empresa-le aclaró el rubio

-si-dijo Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro-creí que te gustaban las chicas y Donceles con cabello largo-dijo Sasuke volviendo a tocarse su cabello

-de donde has sacado eso-dijo Naruto mirando su teléfono y Sasuke se sonrojó ya que tuvo valor de decir eso, aunque fuese un adulto ciertas cosas le daba vergüenza preguntar a Naruto y por eso se maldecía

-siempre te he visto con pareja con cabella largo

-tampoco he tenido tantas-dijo Naruto sonriendo por algo que leía en el teléfono-me gustas mas con cabello corto-y se guardó su teléfono y Sasuke se sonrojó mas maldiciéndose por su reacción y rezando que el rubio no lo mirase

-me gusto mas con el cabello a si-dijo Sasuke lo primero que le vino a la mente y el rubio no dijo nada y los dos estuvieron en silencio que parecía bastante incómodo, llegaron a la empresa y entraron al edificio, fueron hacia los ascensores y tocó el botón Sasuke, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y Naruto tocó el piso dieciséis que era la última planta y Sasuke en número diez, no dijeron nada solo escuchaban la música que para Sasuke era un sonido estúpido que le ponía de los nervios, la puerta se abrió ya que llegaron al piso número diez y Sasuke iba a salir-nos vemos, Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el azabache se puso para que la puerta no se cerrara-antes eras un Doncel muy lindo pero ahora-se acercó al azabache con una sonrisa-estas muy hermoso-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso rojo, el rubio le empujó suavemente para que saliera del ascensor y a si se cerrara la puerta e ir a su destino, una vez solo en el ascensor sonrió de medio lado el rubio

Sasuke iba distraído a su oficina ya que las palabras de Naruto lo tenía confundido y sin creer si lo decía en serio o de mentira el rubio, cuando entró a su oficina se sentó y comenzó hacer su trabajo pero de vez en cuando se distraía por las palabras de Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de tocar en la oficina de Itachi y este le dio permiso entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá mirando a su amigo serio, Itachi también lo miraba de la misma forma y preguntándose que le pasaba al rubio

-algún problema, Naruto?-dijo Itachi sin dejar de lado su seriedad

-si-dijo Naruto -y a la vez no

-ha vuelto a molestarte Sakura?

-estoy acostumbrado a recibir sus llamadas

-aunque cambies el número de teléfono, creo que no es normal-dijo Itachi levantándose de su silla y dirigirse donde estaba Naruto sentado

-hay temporadas que me deja en paz y después vuelve a molestarme

-pon una denuncia para que tengas una orden de alejamiento

-me las puedo apañar

-por que en este tiempo no has tenido pareja y no la molestado o si no eso sería peligroso

-crees que Sakura molestaría a la pareja que tuviera?

-creo que si-dijo Itachi y decidió sentarse a su lado-Sasri tuvo algún problema con ella?

-que yo sepa no-dijo Naruto e Itachi no le dijo nada-Deidara te dijo que lo tuvo?

-algo a si, pero tu relación con Sasori fue relativamente corta

-como todas-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-menos la de Sakura-dijo Itachi

-no mezcles el tiempo que éramos amigos a cuando empecemos a ser novios

-ella proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que desde el principio erais novios, ya sabes amor a primera vista

-tú sabes que no es a si como nuestros amigos

-lo se, pero como os enrollabais ella pensó cosas y sobre todo eso se lo dijo a mi hermano Sasuke

-Sakura y tu hermano no se agradaban-dijo Naruto sin entender el por que

-rivalidad-dijo Itachi de lo mas normal y el rubio lo miró

-que quieres decir?

-Sakura nunca fue tonta y siempre lo vio desde que vio por primera vez a mi hermano y él pues no se dejaba dominar por una chica como ella

-ahora que has mencionado a tu hermano, lo he visto y la verdad me ha sorprendido que viva en el mismo edificio donde tengo el apartamento y que tú buscaste

-es raro que diga esto por que soy varón y mi hermano es Doncel pero creo que deberías de despabilar a mi hermano por que si no se quedará virgen toda la vida-Naruto solo miraba a su amigo sorprendido y este le sonreía

-te estás escuchando?

-Sasuke no se fija en varones, no les llama la atención y dice que todos son desagradables para su vista por eso he pensado en ti-dijo Itachi y miró al frente diciéndose a si mismo que se las haría pagar a su hermano el favor que le estaba haciendo por que notaba que su hermanito era un poco corto en cosas de relacionarse con varones y si ese varón era Naruto adiós relación

-quieres que me acueste con tu hermano?-seguía sorprendido Naruto

-Sasuke necesita que un varón como tú le dome-dijo Itachi volviendo a mirar al rubio que este le miraba serio-por que me miras a si?

-en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sasuke él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi

-que-dijo Itachi sorprendido y levantándose de su asiento algo raro de Itachi ya que era una persona bastante tranquila-mi hermano se te confesó?-seguía sorprendido-nunca creí que se atrevería hacerlo

-y me besó-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-también te besó-aún mas sorprendido Itachi

-le rechacé, nos dijimos cosas, él me dijo cosas que yo no valía la pena y yo le dije que nunca serviría para nada y me fui

-por eso te fuiste de la fiesta-dijo Itachi volviendo a sentarse al lado del rubio

-si-dijo Naruto-no quería ser el trofeo de un niño mimado como tu hermano

-ahora ya no es tan mimado-dijo Itachi intentando defender a su hermanito-y que piensas hacer con mi hermano?-el rubio l miró serio sin contestar-no me meteré, dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu manera y que mi hermano lo haga a la suya, pero tengo que decirte que mi hermano se enamoró de ti y si actuaba raro contigo por que creía que era lo mejor, a parte que al ser tan celoso pensó cosas entre tú y yo

-explícame por que me quedé con esa duda-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke nos vio o mejor dicho te vio besándome en la boca aquella vez en mi casa-Naruto se le quedó mirando como diciéndole que le recordara ese momento por que no recordaba-te acuerdas que fuimos a mi casa hacer un trabajo grupal, tú, yo

-Kiba e Ino-dijo Naruto comenzando a recordar-ya recuerdo, Kiba dijo que no nos atrevíamos a besarnos en los labios e Ino le siguió el juego y yo les dije que si me atrevía

-cosa que yo no quería-dijo Itachi

-la cuestión que te iba a besar y tu huiste y te seguí asta que al final te besé en los labios y después fuimos a la sala y les dije a Ino y a Kiba que te había besado en la boca

-Sasuke nos vio y pensó cosas-dijo Itachi-creyó que tú te me declaraste y yo te rechacé pero seguíamos de amigos y tú intentabas olvidarme estando con otras personas y que si trabajabas aquí era para complacerme y a si enamorarme-Itachi le sonrió y vio palidez en la cara de Naruto

-que imaginación tiene tu hermano-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-y eso lo hha pensado desde hace años y creo que sigue pensándolo

-y por que tú no se lo has desmentido-gritó Naruto levantándose de su asiento y señalándolo con el dedo acusador

-lo intenté pero Sasuke no me dejaba, se cegaba por los celos y solo llegué a prometerle que me iba a cercar a ti lo necesario-dijo Itachi

-maldito niño-dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse

-ahora que sabes eso, deja de hacer el idiota y que él deje también de hacer el tonto por que sois insoportables por separado

-no hace falta que insultes-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-no dejes que pase mas tiempo que podéis estar bien-dijo Itachi sonriendo y se levantó del asiento y Naruto hizo lo mismo

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto

-después de mi boda recuerda que ya empiezas a trabajar, que las vacaciones no son para toda la vida

-ya lo se-dijo Naruto-pero he venido a felicitarte personalmente como amigos de la infancia que somos-Itachi le sonrió y los dos sin pensarlo se abrazaron como amigos que eran -sabes que te confío a mi primo

-no te preocupes por él, amigo-dijo Itachi-te quiero

-yo también te quiero

-que significa esto-los dos varones se separaron de lo mas normal y miraron a la puerta viendo a Sasuke que los miraba a los dos sorprendido y lentamente su ceño se fruncía y un tic en la ceja cada vez era símbolo de que quería matar a alguien-Itachi se acercó a Naruto

-cuando tiene ese tic en la ceja está muy cabreado o muy celoso-susurró Itachi a Naruto en el oído que ocasionó que Sasuke se acercara a grandes zancadas a su hermano que este le sonréis nervioso

-aquí tienes estos papeles-dijo con ira Sasuke poniendo los papeles que le iba dar a su hermano en su pecho, pero no fue delicado fue bastante brusco que hizo que Itachi diera unos pasos hacia atrás por el dolor recibido en el pecho, Naruto solo tragó duro sintiendo el dolor de Itachi -no creo que a Deidara le agrade lo que estas haciendo Itachi-y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina dando un portazo que parecía que iba arrancar la puerta de lo fuerte que le dio

-tú hermano da miedo-susurró Naruto

-duele-susurró Itachi y el rubio decidió dejarlo solo con su dolor y fue casi corriendo al ascensor que estaba Sasuke con una aura oscura pero a Naruto le dio igual, cuando llegó al ascensor la puerta se abrió y entraron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke iba a dar al número del piso donde tenía su oficina y Naruto se lo impidió para dar al número cero

-te invito aún café Sasuke-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa y solo con ese acto a Sasuke se le fue el enfado

-serán dos-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la cafetería que había en la misma calle donde estaba la empresa Sasuke y Naruto tomaban un café tranquilamente, algo raro para Naruto que observaba el semblante serio pero tranquilo del Doncel que no tenía ninguna intención de discutir con él como en el pasado, no pudo evitar suspirar y mirar por el ventanal los coches que pasaban y las pocas personas que caminaban para hacer las compras, Sasuke que miraba el café decidió mirar al rubio ya que ese silencio no le gustaba ya que le hacía pensar que Naruto y él no tenían nada en común de que hablar y por eso el rubio se podía aburrir, el azabache al mirar al rubio frunció el ceño ya que veía en el rostro del varón nostalgia y eso era sinónimo para Sasuke que pensaba en su hermano y al pensar en su hermano mayor una ira le invadía su cuerpo por el abrazo que habíha visto entre ellos y ese te quiero

-deberías de olvidarle-dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz y mirando al rubio que le miró sin entender-se va a casar con tu primo, eso debería hacerte feliz por eso le hará feliz a tu primo y a mi hermano, a parte que los dos sois varones y eso no está bien visto-el rubio solo parpadeaba por lo que había escuchado, estaba asimilando todas las palabras dichas por el Doncel y sin previo aviso empezó a reír a carcajada como si el Doncel hubiera contado un gran chiste que asta las personas que estaban tranquilamente tomando algo en la cafetería miraban al rubio por el escándalo, Sasuke se sonrojó por la vergüenza al escuchar reír al rubio, las miradas de todos estaban en ellos y sobre todo creía que Naruto se estaba burlando de él-esto es vergonzoso-Sasuke se levantó de mal humor

-no deberías de hacer caso de lo que dicen los demás o lo que pueden pensar-dijo calmado Naruto pero con una sonrisa que podía indicar que volvería a reír como antes-pero si eso es lo importante, puedes irte en este momento por que todas esas personas podrían hablar de que hace uno de los dueños de la empresa Sharingan con un empleado que tiene pinta de ser un muerto de hambre-sonrió el rubio y Sasuke se sentó

-no estoy avergonzado por eso-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana y quedaron en silencio, Naruto se acabó su café y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca

-me gustan las personas directas y que me digan las cosas que piensan con sinceridad

-podría decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a Naruto que este se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-te voy a dejar algo en claro que tú has malinterpretado durante bastante años-dijo serio y asta enfadado Naruto-tu hermano Itachi es mi mejor amigo, nunca he estado enamorado de él, nunca he tenido nada sentimental o carnal con él, lo que quiero de él es que sea feliz y si lo es con Deidara mejor-se levantó-espero no volver a escuchar mas de ti que estoy enamorado de Itachi por que eso n es cierto-puso un billete en la mesa para pagar lo consumido

-yo te vi besando a mi hermano y hoy …

-no voy hablar contigo sobre eso y si tienes dudas que te las despeje tu hermano-cortó el rubio a Sasuke-espero nos volvamos a ver y no acabemos discutiendo-el rubio suspiró y miró al techo para luego mirar al azabache que este miraba la mesa serio-no entiendo el por que siempre discutimos y uno de los dos acaba enfadado, de verdad Sasuke me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo-el azabache le miró y se levantó

-yo también quiero tener una buena relación contigo-dijo Sasuke y se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante segundos que parecía que solo estaban los dos-te dije la última vez que nos vimos que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos y aún los tengo-dijo con sinceridad

-estoy pensando que somos muy iguales-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros que estaban llenos de tristeza-tú crees que tengo un sentimiento por tu hermano y yo creo que tus sentimientos nos son sinceros que es un capricho

-si fuese un capricho ya no me interesarías-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke-estuvimos juntos la última vez que nos vimos o fui tan poca cosa para ti que lo olvidaste

-espero verte el la despedida de solteros de mi primo y tu hermano-dijo Naruto cambiando de tema-la estamos organizando Sasori y yo

-que tienes con ese Sasori-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo pasó por su lado acariciando el cabello negro

-es un amigo-respondió Naruto y le sonrió-te he dicho que el cabello corto me gustabas mas-le guiñó un ojo y se alejó del azabache que este solo se le quedó mirando y cuando le vio salir de la cafetería se sentó y se acabó el café para luego irse del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaban y llegó la despedida de solteros de Deidara e Itachi, Sasori como Naruto al ser los organizadores alquilaron un local solo para ellos, con música y todo tipo de bebidas, también habían mujeres, Donceles y varones al servicio de los amigos de los novios, Naruto y Sasori llevaron a ese lugar a los futuros esposos ya que no sabían nada y su primera impresión fue sorpresa por que no esperaban nada de eso si todo eso era organizado por las dos personas que lo organizaron ya que nunca estaban de acuerdo

Todos estaban en el local y con copa en mano, algunos los mas sentimentales como Kiba por que ya estaba algo bebido le caía las lágrimas de sus ojos como cascadas

-alcemos las copas para brindar por los novios que mañana estarán en el mundo de la monotonía total o el aburrimiento de ver siempre la misma cara -alzó la voz y la copa Naruto ya que la música estaba alta, algunos con sus palabras fruncieron el ceño como Ino que ya estaba casada con su novio Choiji, al igual que Konan que también estaba casada con Yaiko o mas conocido como Pein, los demás rieron a carcajada y otros mas disimulados, chocaron las copas y bebieron el contenido de un solo trago y comenzaron a divertirse entre ellos

-cuando decidas casarte me voy a reír en tu cara, Naruto-dijo Konan seria e Ino que estaba a su lado afirmó con la cabeza

-no hay mujer que me haya enamorado aún-dijo Naruto

-seguro que algún Doncel si lo ha hecho-dijo Nagato un Doncel de cabello pelirrojo

-puedo pero es algo dificil, tengo que encontrar a otra persona-dijo Naruto y no pudo evitar poner su mirada en Sasuke que hablaba con Lee y Gaara que agarraba la mano de su novio

-Sasori, ese pelirrojo no es familiar tuyo?-dijo Kisame como si nada al lado del pelirrojo y lo miró

-no me di cuenta-dijo Sasori sonriendo y fue a dirección donde estaba Lee y su novio y el Uchiha menor

-que distraído es Sasori, pobre los hijos que tenga, los perderá por el camino-dijo con tristeza Naruto negando con la cabeza y Kisame no pudo evitar reía como algunos que estaban con ellos, Sasori antes de llegar a Gaara para saludarlo se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró de la oreja estirándola y Naruto gritó por el dolor y todos le miraron

-con que distraído, eh-dijo enfadado Sasori y se lo llevó donde estaba Gaara y los dos donceles menores

-Sasori eres un Doncel violento-recriminó Naruto-prefijos a los Donceles delicados-Sasori le soltó con violencia

-y muy sumisos-dijo Sasori con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños en su caderas

-sobre todo en la cama-dijo Naruto y comenzó a reír acariciándose la oreja herida por culpa del Doncel pelirrojo

-varón tenías que ser-susurró Sasori de mala gana y miró a su primo y a los otros dos Donceles-Gaara, primo, por que no me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí?

-te dije que vendría a una despedida de soltero-dijo serio Gaara y Sasori se puso a pensar

-eres distraído-dijo Naruto con diversión-no te enteras cuando te dicen las cosas

-no hagáis caso a esta cabeza hueca-dijo Sasori mirando a ls dos Donceles percatándose de la mirada de Sasuke a Naruto-espero que me recuerdes Lee

-si te recuerdo-dijo Lee sonriendo forzadamente y Gaara lo miró

-no le recuerdas verdad?-dijo Gaara, Lee negó con la cabeza

-me lo presentaste hace unos años y no le he visto mas-se defendió Lee

-me encanta que duréis tanto como novios-dijo Sasori-os admiro

-no se si decirte gracias-dijo Gaara

-tú debes de ser el hermanito de Itachi-dijo Sasori y Sasuke le miró-Itachi habla mucho de ti

-espero que sea cosas buenas-dijo Sasuke-mi nombre es Sasuke

-Sasori-dijo el pelirrojo Doncel-si hablar bien de ti es que eres un genio gastando dinero de la tarjeta es hablar bien-miró a Naruto y le guiñó un ojo y eso lo vieron Sasuke y la pareja -me alegra conocerte, Naruto también me habló de ti-Sasuke le miró serio-me dijo que el día que te casaras arruinarías a tu esposo-silencio total ya que en ese momento a Sasuke le salió un aura oscura que le dio bastante terror a Naruto

-no digas esas cosas, Sasori-dijo nervioso Naruto

-pero si me lo dijiste cuando estábamos aquella vez en la cama-dijo inocentemente Sasori sonriendo ya que le divertía la expresión de terror en la cara de Naruto ya que miraba hacia donde estaba Sasuke y él mismo notaba el aura de Sasuke que quería descuartizar a todo el mundo en ese momento-ya sabes, en la cama me cuentas muchas cosas

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto

-también me dijiste que el hermanito de Itachi estaba muy bien físicamente pero su encanto se iba con su humor arrogante y sobre todo que no querías acabar en la ruina por que lo único que sabe hacer es gastar dinero en cosas tontas

-como te atreves hablar de mi de esa forma mientras estas con esta poca cosa de Doncel en la cama-dijo Sasuke con una voz siniestra que a Sasori le dio terror pero frunció el ceño por la forma de referirse a él

-quien te crees quien … Mn-Naruto le tapó la boca a Sasori

-mejor nos vamos a la otra punta de la fiesta-dijo Naruto y rápidamente se llevó a Sasori que este gritaba maldiciendo a Sasuke y a Naruto

-maldito Doncel de cuarta-dijo Sasuke con ira y miró al lado donde deberían de estar sus dos amigos y no estaban, parecía que se habían ido hacia un tiempo, Sasuke sopló de mala gana y decidió ir a la barra y ponerse alguna cosa de beber que fuese fuerte, ahora sabía que Naruto pensaba que era un derrochador y que si en un futuro se casaba arruinaría a su futuro esposo, se bebió de un sorbo lo que él mismo se había echo que no sabía que era y volvió a hacerse otra mezclar y a si estuvo durante media hora bebiendo, ya estaba bastante borracho pero se notaba su aura de enfado y nadie se atrevía acercarse a él por miedo a recibir un botellazo, en alguna ocasión se le acercó su hermano Itachi como su futuro cuñado Deidara, pero estos al ver que no quería alejarse de la barra lo dejaron allí con sus penas

-hola Sasuke-el azabache reconoció la voz enseguida y apretó el vaso que estaba vacío y cogió la botella para echarse mas-no creo que sea bueno que sigas bebiendo, has bebido mucho-lo dijo serio

-lárgate, quiero estar solo Naruto

-si es por lo que ha dicho Sasori no le hagas caso, lo ha dicho mas que nada por molestarme a mi no a ti-Sasuke le miró con enfado y Naruto cogió la botella y la alejó del Doncel y le quitó el vaso

-ya se lo que piensa mi hermano de mi y también tú-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta pero tropezó y el rubio le agarró para que no cayera al suelo, miró al frente y vio a su hermano como a Deidara y sus dos amigos que giraban rápido la cara y supo Sasuke que ellos cuatro habían mandado a Naruto para que dejara de beber y que dejase de hacer el antisocial-me voy de aquí

-tú hermano no piensa eso de ti, puede que hace unos años pero no ahora-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke le miró de la misma forma

-y tú, que piensas de mi

-no debería de importarte tanto lo que pienso de ti-Sasuke frunció el ceño y decidió comenzar a caminar aunque le costara y todo le diera vueltas-no pienso eso de ti, cuando eras un niño si pero ahora no, se que has cambiado-Sasuke paró

-has dicho cuando era un niño-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto-entonces para ti ya no soy un niño?

-claro que no-dijo sonriendo Naruto para mi eres un crío intentando llegar a ser adulto

-lo que me faltaba por escuchar-dijo de mala gana y dándose la vuelta y esta vez comenzando a irse del lugar, Naruto al ver ese estado del Doncel se fue detrás y salieron del local

-como te estás comportando es como si fueses un crío-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke paró de golpe

-no lo entiendes-susurró Sasuke y el rubio se puso en frente de él ya que no le escuchó-no lo entiendes-alzó la voz el Doncel-me da igual lo que opinen todos esos que están allí dentro, solo quiero que tú me veas como un adulto, que me ames como yo te amo a ti, quiero que dejes de pensar que soy una persona caprichosa por que ya no lo soy, quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, quiero-se quitó con su puño las lágrimas de su rostro pero seguían saliendo, Naruto solo le triste pero a la vez alegre-quiero que me ames a mi a nadie mas, que solo exista para ti, siempre he estado enamorado de ti y nunca me has hecho caso-se pasó su mano por su cabello y toco la coleta-creía que te gustaba el cabello largo y me lo dejé, mi hermano lo tiene, Sakura también lo tenía cuando erais novios, Hinata Huyuga también lo tiene y yo creí-negó con la cabeza-me estoy cansando por que no se que hacer para que creas que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y no un capricho, se que aquella vez estuviste conmigo por lástima y para que yo dejara de sentir lo que siento como niño caprichoso que crees que soy-comenzó a caminar-quiero irme a casa y despertar para seguir sintiendo este amor que siento por ti, por que si n crees en mis sentimientos no se que hacer para que los creas

-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y el azabache pasó por su lado pero el rubio le agarró del brazo para que no siguiera

-no te molestaré mas con mi capricho hacia ti, aunque deberías de pensar que es un capricho muy duradero, no lo crees?-sonrió con tristeza y se soltó del agarre

-maldita sea Sasuke escúchame-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y viendo la espalda del Doncel que este paró-mírame-ordenó y el azabache solo agachó la cabeza y no le hizo caso, Naruto se pasó sus manos por el cabello rubio y se puso delante del azabache-seré directo por que es lo justo-el azabache seguía mirando al suelo-yo también estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo-Sasuke alzó el rostro y miró a Naruto que estaba serio y no había nada de mentira ni de burla en sus palabras-la forma que me tratabas hacía que no te dijera nada, sabía que me rechazaría cruelmente, no parabas de decirme que alguien como yo no debería ni de ser amigo de tu hermano, también me decías otra cosas, decidí sacarte de mi cabeza saliendo con otras personas, y fue imposible y parece que cuando salí con Sakura ella lo sabía y también sabía que una palabra tuya la dejaría, pero llegué a la conclusión de dejarla aunque ella no estuviera muy de acuerdo alegando que la dejaba por ti, no te voy a decir que barbaridades me decía de ti-Naruto sopló-decidí irme por que creí que era lo mejor e Itachi me apoyó en eso ya que él supo de mis sentimientos desde el principio como todos mis amigos, tú hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo que alguien como tú que eras poco maduro estuvieras conmigo-Sasuke agachó la cabeza incrédulo a lo que escuchaba y las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos negros-tu cumpleaños dieciocho lo vi claro, alguien como yo no podía estar con alguien como tú-Sasuke volvió a mirarlo-vi todos esos regalos caros y el mío no lo era y lo despreciaste, luego me besaste y me dije que solo querías saber como se sentía estar con alguien como yo, después de pelearme conmigo mismo accedí acostarme contigo, tú tendrías lo que querías como niño mimado y yo me llevaba estar con la persona que amaba aunque sea una vez en la vida

-yo quería … tu atención … por eso te decía … todo eso-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-Sasuke yo no puedo darte todos tus caprichos

-yo solo quiero estar contigo, con eso me conformo-Naruto dio un paso hacia el azabache quedando muy cerca y pasó su mano por su mejilla-no eres un capricho

-te creo-dijo Naruto y se acercó lentamente a los labio del Doncel que este cerró los ojos lentamente al igual que el rubio cuando juntó sus labios dando un beso lento y lleno de amor, mordiendo el labio de arriba lentamente como el labio inferior de la misma forma, Sasuke abrió su boca y Naruto introdujo su lengua que comenzó a inspeccionar ese lugar asta que se encontró con su compañera y comenzaron a luchar entre ellas

-Mn-fue el sonido que hizo Sasuke cuando se separaron del beso por falta de aire

-te amo-susurró en el oído Naruto al azabache que este se mordió el labio inferior y sin poder evitarlo puso su rostro en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Naruto puso sus manos en los cabellos azabaches y los acarició, estuvieron a si unos minutos y Sasuke se calmó

-yo también te amo-susurró Sasuke separándose del rubio

-no se si te lo han dicho-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y el azabache le miró quitándose las últimas lágrimas sonriendo-estás horrendo cuando lloras-Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó con el en el estómago del rubio que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el dolor

-que violento eres-dijo como pudo Naruto y Sasuke le miró con odio-si solo era una broma para que esa tensión que había se fuese y tuviéramos una conversación decente

-no eres mas idiota por que no puedes-dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-parece que la borrachera se te fue y el enfado-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache pero acariciando su estómago-menos mal que no estoy embarazado o si no hubieras asesinado a nuestro futuro hijo-Sasuke se sonrojó de golpe

-tú no puedes embarazarte, Dobe-dijo mirando al lado Sasuke sonrojado

-no me digas Dobe, Teme engreído-dijo Naruto-y ya lo se el que se quedará embarazado serás tú-dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo

-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas-susurró Sasuke re huyendo de la mirada azul

-pero es normal que un futuro decidamos tener hijos, somos novios

-ni siquiera me lo has pedido

-el que-dijo Naruto haciéndose el tonto-lo de tener hijos o lo de ser tu novio

-lo de ser tu novio, Dobe

-tengo que pedírtelo?-dijo sorprendido Naruto y Sasuke miró al lado sonrojado odiaba sonrojarse tanto, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todos los sonrojos de Sasuke y sin previo aviso lo acercó a su cuerpo y besó sus labios que fue correspondido al instante, separaron los labios lentamente y se quedaron abrazados, Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke y este abrazaba la espalda de Naruto mostrando una sonrisa-quieres ser mi novio?-Sasuke le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros y Naruto retiró un mechón azabache de su cara

-si-dijo Sasuke sonriendo para luego dar un beso en los labios de Naruto que este correspondió haciendo que el beso se intensificase mas

-entonces estábais haciendo esto aquí a fuera?-dijo una voz que conocían Naruto y Sasuke y solo dejaron de darse un beso-Naruto que sepas que estoy muy triste, me has roto el corazón con el Doncel que a osado decirme Doncel de cuarta y no se que cosas mas-Naruto miró al lado mientras Sasuke avergonzado se apegaba mas al cuerpo del rubio

-Sasori no dramatices-y el pelirrojo después de unos segundos sonrió

-salí a fumar y os encuentro a si-dijo Sasori algo descolocado-pero podríais entrar, ya que hace frío-el pelirrojo miraba al azabache mientras le daba una calada al cigarro-pequeño Uchiha deja de aferrarte a si a mi hombre que no te lo va a quitar nadie por que es mío-Sasori tiró el cigarrillo por que vio como el azabache se separó con enfado del rubio y se le acercó con enfado y señalándolo con el dedo y sonrió de medio lado ya que le divertía esos arranques del azabache

-no vuelvas a decir que Naruto es tu hombre o que es tuyo o que estáis en la cama, por que te juro que te golpearé asta quitarte esa sonrisa que tienes, y que te quede claro que Naruto es mío, es mi hombre estará en mi cama-Sasori no aguantó mas y comenzó a reír fuertemente

-Sasori no te metas con Sasuke-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-Naruto te has buscado a alguien muy celoso no se sii eso será bueno en una relación-Sasori los miró a los dos-por que estáis en una relación por lo que ha dicho el pequeño Uchiha y por lo que he visto

-no me digas a si, ya soy lo suficiente mayorcito-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos en su pecho-y si somos novios-y le sacó la lengua

-si muy mayorcito-susurró Sasori y miró a Naruto que este le miraba-te recuerdo que vivo contigo asta que encuentre un apartamento

-ya lo se por que lo dices?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido

-por el novio que te has echado, tiene pinta de que si ve algo raro entre tú y alguien mas es que capaz de matar a ese alguien mas y a ti cortártela a trocitos

-Sasuke no es de eso-dijo Naruto-vale que parece celoso, pero lo que valoro de una relación es la confianza y si hay confianza no tiene que haber celos de por medio-Sasuke miró a Naruto sorprendido

-eso quiere decir que no le importa a tu novio que viva contigo asta que encuentre un apartamento

-claro que no le importa-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa y este le sonrió forzadamente -dormimos en diferentes cuartos

-lo importante que tu nuevo novio no sea como Sakura por que no sueles elegir bien a tus parejas

-eso te incluye a ti, Sasori-dijo divertido Naruto

-tienes razón-dijo de lo mas normal Sasori-al final os vais o os quedáis

-quieres quedarte Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-prefiero quedarme-dijo Sasuke y el rubio entró hacia el local y el azabache iba a entrar

-Sasuke intenta controlar los celos-aconsejó Sasori-Naruto ve los celos como sinónimo de desconfianza y si nota que no confías en él adiós noviazgo-y el pelirrojo entró y Sasuke lo hizo detrás de él por que el azabache sabía que era muy celoso y eso podría ser un gran problema para su relación con Naruto, al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y la boda entre Deidara e Itachi se realizó, todos los amigos y algunos familiares de la parte de la pareja asistieron a la ceremonia, cuando se acabó la ceremonia todos se reunieron al gran jardín de la mansión Uchiha donde allí les esperaba muchos sirvientes para darles de comer, pero lo que llamaba mas la atención de la ceremonia no era que Deidara iba con un Kimon gris perla e Itachi con un traje del mismo color, si no que los invitados todos iban de color azul, los Donceles y mujeres en Kimono y los varones los trajes y la camisa un azul mas claro

-Naruto n crees que parecemos los pitufos-dijo divertida Ino y Naruto no pudo evitar reír suavemente

-yo diría que los pitusos maquineros-dijo de lo mas normal Sasori

-de quien habrá sido esta idea-dijo Kiba suspirando-cuando me case cada uno irá como quiera-se cruzó los brazos en su pecho ya que no le agradaba nada vestir con Kimono

-seguro que ha sido idea de Deidara-dijo Hidan comiendo una patata de lo mas norma-ya sabéis que Deidara es muy raro

-y que Itachi es un calzonazo-dijo Naruto y todos rieron menos los Donceles y las chicas

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Lee metiéndose en la conversación-Itachi quiere que Deidara sea feliz y por eso le complace en todo-miró de reojo a su novio Gaara que este solo miró al lado disimulado como si la cosa no fuese con él

-a mi también me gustaría tener aún calzonazo que me diera mucho placer-dijo Sasori sonriendo y los demás también sonrieron menos Lee-y si es rubio con ojos azules mejor-y todos comenzaron a reír y en ese momento llegó Sasuke que se sentó entre medio de Lee y Naruto

-ya nos van a servir la comida-dijo Sasuke y miró a todos que estaban riendo y su mirada se posó en Sasori que le decía algo en el oído a Naruto, miró a Lee que estaba serio-pasa algo?

-nada-dijo Lee y Sasuke le miró sin entender para luego escuchar la risa de Naruto ya que Sasori le había dicho algo y suspiró-yo no podría soportarlo-dijo Lee y Sasuke le miró-el comportamiento que tienen ellos dos

-son amigos y se tienen mucha confianza-dijo sin mucho ánimo Sasuke

-pues a ti tampoco te agrada y no lo niegues-dijo Lee

-confío-susurró Sasuke

-sabes que ellos dos fueron pareja cierto?-dijo Lee y Sasuke no contestó-tendría que estar mas pendiente contigo ya que empezasteis a ser pareja ayer por la noche-Sasuke solo seguía sin contestar y Lee negó con la cabeza-por lo menos te habrá dicho que te ves bien con el Kimono-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior ya que Naruto y él no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas o tener una conversación

-disculpe señor-dijo una camarera y Sasuke se apartó un poco para que lo sirviera y la chica siguió con su trabajo, Sasuke frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer al igual que los demás, a si transcurrió la comida, hablando y riendo entre todos entre anécdotas y algún comentario de la pareja recién casada, todos ya tenían el café junto con el licor y comenzaron hacer grupitos a parte que la música sonaba y el baile lo inició la pareja que era marido y esposo

Sasuke estaba tomando un licor de hiervas y miraba como algunos invitados bailaban como sus amigos de la infancia, no podía evitar tener envidia ya que llevaban muchos años siendo pareja y seguían tratándose de la misma forma, con el mismo amor y cariño, bebió un sorbo del licor y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y ponía su brazo alrededor de su cuello para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

-perdona por no prestarte atención pero Sasori me divierte mucho-le volvió a besar en la mejilla

-y por que no estás con él ahora-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente

-por que no me apetecía hacer un trío-Sasuke miró a Naruto que le sonreía-Sasuke lo siento, debería de estar contigo

-pero Sasori es mucho mas divertido que yo por eso prefieres estar con él-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-aunque es normal que quieras estar con él como es tu ex novio

-estás celoso?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-tu que crees?-seguía con su ceño fruncido Sasuke y Naruto solo le miraba asta que pasó unos segundos y comenzó a reír-lo que me faltaba que te burles de mi-se levantó enfadado Sasuke y Naruto dejó de reír para levantarse y agarrarle de la muñeca y que le encarara

-quería ponerte a prueba y le pedí a Sasori que me ayudara-dijo Naruto serio-no lo volveré a hacer

-ponerme a prueba-dijo desconcertado

-quería saber si podría ponerte celoso y a si saber si te molestaría que yo …

-idiota-cortó Sasuke a Naruto enfadado-lo que me haces pensar es que aún piensas que no te quiero, confía en mi Naruto por que lo que puedes lograr es que yo no confíe en ti-se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto le acercó a su cuerpo

-perdona-dijo Naruto abrazándolo y Sasuke le correspondió

-entre Sasori y tú n puede haber nada, cierto?-dijo en un susurró el azabache sin deshacer el abrazo

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-Sasori era muy controlador y eso no me gustaba, a parte que los dos nos vemos como amigos, y recuerdo que entre Sasori y yo no puede haber nada por que es a ti a quien deseo y amo-Sasuke se sonrojó fuertemente

-yo solo te amo a ti y te deseo-dijo Sasuke para mirar al rubio que este le sonreía y le separó de su cuerpo

-antes hemos dicho que parecemos los pitufos, pero a ti es al único que te queda bien-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió-estás hermoso asta mas que mi primo Deidara

-eso n se lo digas a él-dijo Sasuke como si eso fuese un secreto entre ambos y Naruto solo lo volvió acercar a su cuerpo para besarlo pero esta vez en sus labios, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo y Sasuke rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, poco a poco fueron separándose dándose pequeños besos en los labios y sin dejar de hacer eso comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción que era lenta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó un año y medio y algunas cosas habían cambiado, Lee y Gaara ya vivían juntos y planeaban su boda, y hacía un año que Naruto se fue a vivir al apartamento de Sasuke y en el apartamento de Naruto se quedó Sasori, hacía tres meses Deidara anunció su embarazo, pero a todos los que le sorprendieron es cuando Sasuke anunció su embarazo que al paso del tiempo supieron que era un niño y cuando nació les dijeron que era varón, el niño ya tenía ocho meses de nacido y por eso todos supieron que esa fue una causa para que vivieran juntos, pero en la actualidad Sasuke estaba otra vez embarazado de siete meses y la pareja estaba feliz con su hijo y con el que iba a llegar dentro de dos meses

Por las calles caminaba Sasuke, y como estaban en época de calor llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca que le hacía mostrar orgullosamente su vientre abultado y unos pantalones cortos por la rodilla de color pastel, llevaba en su cadera agarrándolo con sus dos manos a su hijo varón que lo tenía vestido con un pantalón vaquero y camiseta blanca de tirantes con una gorra de color azul como los vaqueros, acompañando a Sasuke estaba Lee que ya empezaba a preparar su boda aunque le quedase algunos meses y le había dicho a su amigo de la infancia que le ayudase en todo y Sasuke como amigo accedió, en ese momento estaban en una tienda de adornos florales y Lee hablaba con la dependienta animadamente, Sasuke solo le miraba y de vez en cuando besaba en la frente o en la mejilla a su hijo que este no paraba de señalar con el dedo todo lo que le llamaba la atención o si no lo hablaba claramente o con balbuceos

-Taro te gusta esa flor?-dijo Sasuke acercándose a la flor que señalaba su hijo de color amarillo

-papa, pelo-dijo el niño y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-es del mismo color que el cabello de papa-dijo Sasuke, la dependienta al ver al niño se acercó y le regaló una flor y el niño la sonrió feliz-ya lo has arreglado?-preguntó a Lee que se le acercó con un suspiro

-si-dijo Lee y miró al niño que este le entregaba la flor

-pa ti-dijo Taro sonriendo

-hace tanto tiempo que un varón no me regala una flor que la voy aceptar, Taro-dijo Lee y el niño comenzó a reír-tú hijo va a ser un rompe corazones sobre todo con ese color de ojos tan azules que tiene, lo malo es que no tiene el cabello rubio si no sería la copia de Naruto

-tiene que parecerse en algo a mi-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron de la tienda-vamos a comer algo?

-si-dijo Lee y miró de reojo a Sasuke que este se dio cuenta

-que pasa?

-nada-dijo Lee de lo mas normal

-nos conocemos de hace años Lee y se que quieres decirme algo pero no te atreves-dijo Sasuke-por que esté embarazado no significa que me podéis decir algo, Naruto me oculta algo y mi hermano como los demás también, por eso si tu sabes algo debes de decirme

-te acuerdas de Sakura Haruno?-dijo Lee serio

-como no acordarme de ella-dijo Sasuke serio pero inmediatamente sonrió de medio lado-como me gustaría tenerla al frente y decirla que soy yo quien tiene a Naruto y que es solo mío, pero a saber donde está esa loca

-lo que se de ella es que estaba bastante obsesionada con Naruto-dijo Lee-Naruto se pudo librar de ella una temporada, pero luego vuelve y le hizo la vida imposible a Sasori cuando Naruto y él eran pareja, pero Naruto volvió a librarse de ella

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo sin entender Sasuke sonriendo a su hijo ya que este le pasó su mano por sus labios y le beso la mano

-a Sasori le amenazaba-dijo Lee

-por que no vas al grano?

-la cuestión es que Sasori le comentó a Gaara que Sakura a vuelto a molestar a Naruto y le a amenazado diciéndole que si no es de ella no es de nadie-Sasuke paró de repente y Lee al percatarse paró y miró a su amigo preocupado-Sasuke si te la encuentras no la hagas caso, no la retes, recuerda que no estas solo, tienes a tu hijo y al que viene en camino

-se perfectamente que tengo a mis hijos y no soy un crío-dijo Sasuke

-la cuestión es que tengas cuidado por si Sakura quiere hacerte algo, sabes que ella te odiaba

-el sentimiento era mutuo-dijo Sasuke-e iré con cuidado-Lee le sonrió

Continuará ….

Esperó que os haya gustado el capi, como os dije el fic será corto, lo mas seguro que el siguiente capi es el final y ya tengo otro fic en mente …. Comentar … lo mas seguro en el último capi haya Lemon


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke estiró sus brazos estirando su cuerpo, estaba agotado, en ese momento estaba en su oficina sentado en su silla y trabajando en un proyecto que acababa de acabar en ese momento, se levantó y bostezó, lo único que le molestaba es que estaba cansado y que de vez en cuando su hija le daba patadas ya que estaba embarazado de ocho meses, se dirigió al sofá y se sentó lentamente para luego estirar sus piernas, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de su teléfono que lo tenía en su bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó para leer el mensaje y arqueó la ceja al saber que el número estaba oculto como cada mensaje que le enviaban desde hacía un mes, abrió el mensaje para leer el contenido sabiendo de que se trataba y que también era la misma persona que él mismo sabía de quien se trataba

 _Vigila tus espaldas,_ _ZORRA_

Sasuke solo suspiró hartándose de esos mensajes y vio en la pantalla como le enviaban mas mensajes seguidos

 _Él es mío, déjalo_ _ZORRA_

 _Se todos tus movimientos, ZORRA _

_Nadie me quita lo que es mío, maldita ZORRA_

 _Se todo de ti y de tu hijo, no le dejes solo, ZORRA_

 _Te haré desparecer a ti y a ese bastardo que tienes por hijo, ZORRA_

Sasuke no quise leer los demás mensajes que le enviaba esa persona, sinceramente le asustaba pero él era una persona fuerte y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, podía proteger a su hijo y a él mismo sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazado sin que ningún varón le ayude y sobre todo que piensen que era un crío por pedir ayuda, solo podía pensar y creer que esa persona que sabía quien era se cansara y le dejase de enviar mensajes de ese tipo, puso su teléfono en silencio y lo guardó en su pantalón y a si no escuchar los mensajes que le enviaba esa persona, sopló fuertemente y lentamente se levantó y fue recoger las cosas y a si marcharse a casa e ir a recoger a su hijo Taro por que lo que iba hacer es siempre estar con su hijo para que esa obsesiva y loca no se acercara a su hijo, abrió la puerta de su despacho para salir y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa al ver a una distancia a su pareja y padre de sus hijos, se colgó su bandolera y se dirigió a Naruto que hablaba con su hermano Itachi de algún asusto importante

-lo que tienes que hacer es poner una denuncia, Naruto-escuchó Sasuke a su hermano mayor

-de que habláis?-dijo Sasuke y los dos varones le miraron y le sonrieron el rubio le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-de nada importante, Teme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-te vas?-dijo Itachi

-estoy cansado-dijo Sasuke-iré a recoger a Taro

-si quieres ve a casa y luego recojo a Taro-dijo Naruto-te veo que necesitas dormir unas horas

-no-dijo Sasuke-iré yo-los dos varones se miraron sin entender y luego miraron al Doncel-no me gusta estar separado de mi hijo

-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto-me estás ocultando algo?

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke-me voy, nos vemos mañana Itachi-se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó para luego besarle en los labio-te amo-dijo antes de separarse de los labios ajenos-nos vemos en casa

-claro, tesoro-dijo desconcertado Naruto y se quedó mirando a Sasuke que se alejaba de ellos dos

-se que mi hermano está ocultando algo-dijo Itachi que miraba a su hermano menor mientras esperaba el ascensor y sacaba su teléfono y notó tanto él como el rubio como se tensó en ese momento

-también lo he notado-dijo Naruto

-crees que es algo del embarazo?-dijo preocupado Itachi

-lo dudo le he acompañado a todas las visitas con el médico, yo sabría si pasa algo con mi hija

-entonces que puede ser-dijo Itachi y los dos se quedaron sin decir nada por varios segundos asta que se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-no será

-Sakura Haruno?

-recuerda que a Sasori lo amenazó y alguna vez lo agredió físicamente y Psicológicamente

-si Sakura se atreve hacerle algo

-tranquilo Naruto, no creo que lo mejor sea que la hagas algo a ella, tienes una familia, lo que tenemos que hacer es que esa tipa se aleje de ti definitivamente y también de las personas de tu alrededor

-lo primero que voy hacer es volver a denunciarla

-espero que esta vez no vuelva acercarse a ti, lo ha hecho muchas veces sin importarla que tiene orden de alejamiento hacia ti

-voy en este momento a comisaría que Sakura está incumpliendo la orden de que no puede comunicarse conmigo

-por lo menos esta vez no se te acercado-dijo Itachi-y te acompaño a comisaría-y los dos decidieron ir juntos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke después de ir a recoger a su hijo Taro fue a caminar por Konoha con su hijo en brazos, viendo cada escaparate de las tiendas del centro comercial al que fueron, cuando pasó una hora y media Sasuke decidió ir al parque mas cercano de su casa para que su hijo jugara un rato

Mientras Sasuke observaba a su hijo jugar en la arena se acarició su vientre y bostezó, se echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo azul y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa pero inmediatamente desapareció por el movimiento de su hija en su vientre que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente por su boca sin abrir sus ojos, intentó tranquilizarse y sintió un mensaje en su teléfono, metió su mano en su pantalón y abrió el mensaje de un número oculto y frunció el ceño

 _No pierdes el tiempo, Z_ _ORRA_ _,_

 _pero no haces caso a mis amenazas de tener los ojos abiertos y que vigiles tus espaldas_

 _Tu hijo es muy lindo y lo que mas me gusta son los ojos azules iguales a los de mi Naruto_

Sasuke dejó de leer el mensaje y se puso de pie rápido para mirar el lugar donde estaba su hijo, sus ojos se agrandaron con preocupación y miedo al no ver a su hijo jugando en la arena, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos lentamente mirando el parque viendo que no había rastro de su hijo Taro y que había pocas personas a comparación en cuando el entró al parque con su hijo, su respiración se puso con dificultad y puso una mano en el pecho en la parte del corazón que latía con rapidez y su otra mano en su vientre que le comenzaba a doler, las fuerzas le volvieron sin saber de donde y comenzó a buscar en el parque con desesperación y gritando el nombre de su hijo, el dolor que sentía en su vientre lo dio de lado ya que era mas importante encontrar a su hijo, corrió por el lugar asta que se adentró un poco en el parque y sin poder seguir mas se apoyó con una mano en el tronco de un árbol poniendo su otra mano en la boca haciendo sollozos ya que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos negros

-tengo que encontrarlo-susurró Sasuke con dolor y se enderezó pero no caminó por que un pinchazo en su vientre como si su hija quisiera nacer en ese momento-nena no es momento de nacer, tengo que encontrar a tu hermano-frunció el ceño y se giró y abrió los ojos al ver los ojos verdes y la cabellera rosa de Sakura con un palo en las manos que inmediatamente fue dirigido a él

-te lo mereces Zorra-fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke de la boca de Sakura antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe recibido con el palo en la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto junto a Itachi salieron de comisaría después de poner la denuncia

-lo mejor es que vayas a casa-dijo Itachi y vio como Naruto paró repentinamente la caminata y lo miró alzando una ceja pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño por que notó el rostro del rubio agitado y la cara pálida, a parte que su repiración estaba acelerada y su mano estaba en el pecho mas concretamente en el lado del corazón-Naruto que ocurre-dijo preocupado

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto-mis hijos-Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y después frunció el ceño

-que quieres decir con eso-exigió Itachi

-algo le ha pasado a Sasuke y a mis hijos-dijo preocupad Naruto

-pero-dijo Itachi sin saber que decir

-lo siento aquí-dijo con sinceridad Naruto agarrando la parte derecha de la camisa con su mano que era donde estaba su corazón

-vamos a tu casa y verás que están allí y ese presentimiento es que Taro cayó al suelo y que mi hermano se ha roto una uña-dijo Itachi como broma pero al no ver a Naruto seguirla la broma y que no tenía intención de seguir-vamos

-si les a pasado algo no me lo perdonaré nunca Itachi-dijo con dolo Naruto e Itachi le sonrió de medio lado

-ya veras que todo está bien

-eso espero-susurró Naruto no muy seguro

No tardaron en llegar a la vivienda de Naruto ni diez minutos, cuando entraron tuvieron un mal presentimiento, tanto Itachi como Naruto que ese mal presentimiento se incrementó en ese momento, encendió la luz por que estaba todo0 oscuro y demasiado silencio para el gusto de los dos varones ya que Taro al ser pequeño era algo movido y se notaba cuando estaba en algún lugar, Naruto con nerviosismo y rápidez miró cada lugar del apartamento mientras Itachi solo se quedó en ese lugar parado intentando pensar claramente

-Itachi-dijo serio pero a la vez preocupado Naruto-no están en casa

-puede que hayan ido al parque para que Taro se divierta-dijo Itachi

-puede ser-dijo no muy convencido Naruto sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono y marcó el número de Sasuke que sabía de memoria y se lo puso en la oreja y esperó, escuchó los tonos que hacía que frunciera el ceño asta que miró la pantalla sabiendo que no le iba a responder su pareja y cortó la llamada, apretó el teléfono entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a marcar el número pero esta vez puso el altavoz

- _el número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura, inten-_ Naruto cortó la llamada con enfado y miró a Itachi y los dos se quedaron mirando con seriedad durante varios segundos asta que Itachi dejó de mirarlo a los ojos

-no voy a creer lo que estás pensando, Naruto-dijo serio Itachi para luego mirar al rubio

-tengo que pensar lo peor, cuando estuve con Sasori esa desquiciada le amenazaba

-pero puede que esa desquiciada no sepa de tu relación con mi hermano

-Sakura siempre lo ha sabido todo de mi y no se como lo sabía

-simple, te seguía-dijo Itachi-esa loca está obsesionada contigo de una forma enfermiza, solo quiere que estés para ella y que nadie esté contigo-Naruto frunció el ceño recordando cuando la vio hace unos meses a la peli rosa y le decía esas palabras-también te amenazó, te dijo que si no eres de ella no eres de nadie y que se ocuparía de todas las personas que se acercaran a ti con intenciones íntimas-Naruto abrió los ojos y buscó en su agenda un contacto que ponía loca y sin mas apretó el botón de llamar y se puso el teléfono en su oreja esperando que la chica de pelo rosa le cogiera la llamada, pero escuchaba los tonos pero ella no lo respondía y eso hizo que cerrara los puños con fuerza por lo enfadado que estaba

-no me contesta la loca-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-y por que la llamaste?

-quería comprobar algo-dijo Naruto-ella siempre me ha cogido el teléfono cuando éramos pareja al primer tono y las otras veces que la llamaba para que me dejara en paz o dejara de amenazar a chicas o Donceles que estaban cerca de mí cogía la llamada en el primer tono

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Itachi serio

-que es raro que no me haya cogido la llamada-dijo Naruto-eso significa que está haciendo algo que me perjudica a mi

-y eso como lo sabes?

-cuando estuve saliendo con Sasori me enteré que ella lo amenazaba de muerte, entonces decidí llamarla, tardó en descolgar el teléfono pero al final lo cogió-suspiró Naruto-la cuestión que me dijo que estaba haciendo algo importante y que perjudicaba a Sasori, al otro día su galería donde exponía sus cuadros estaba destrozada pero sus cuadros estaban rotos, eso es lo que estaba haciendo Sakura cuando no me cogió el teléfono

-y ahora no te lo coge …

-por que está haciendo algo en contra de Sasuke y la tiene muy entretenida-cortó Naruto a Itachi que este inmediatamente abrió la puerta para salir del apartamento-donde vas?

-a poner una denuncia que mi hermano menor a desaparecido y no le encuentro junto con mi sobrino y sobre todo que está embarazado de ocho meses

-vamos-dijo Naruto serio y los dos salieron del apartamento-buscaré en cualquier lugar a mi hijo y a Sasuke y espero estar equivocado

-yo también espero que esa desquiciada no haya hecho nada a mi hermano menor y a mis sobrinos-Naruto volvió cerrar los puños con fuerza con ira

-si se atreve Sakura a tocarles un cabello a mi familia la mataré-Itachi no dijo nada y los dos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Itachi a poner la denuncia de la desaparición de su hermano Sasuke y de su sobrino Taro y Naruto a buscar a su pareja y su hijo en cualquier rincón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que salió de su casa para ir a buscar a Sasuke y su hijo y no tuvo ninguna pista ni nada de el paradero de ambos, por eso ahora estaba sentado en el banco de un parque mirando su teléfono mas concreto una imagen que salía él mismo y Sasuke, ya había oscurecido y de tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión que Sakura Haruno estaba involucrada en la desaparición de Sasuke y de su hijo, apretó el teléfono con ira y frustración, cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentando recordar algún comentario o alguna cosa en donde podría estar su pareja, abrió sus ojos al sentir el sonido del teléfono como la vibración de este que hacía una llamada, miró la pantalla y mostraba un número oculto, frunció el ceño y apretó en la pantalla el botón para descolgar y comenzar hablar, se puso el teléfono en su oído

- _Naruto mi amor-_ el rubio frunció mas el ceño de lo que tenía al reconocer la voz de la chica que no paraba de acosarlo

-Sakura, no me digas a si y deja de llamarme, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

- _como puedes decirme eso de esa forma tan despreciable, con lo bien que lo hemos pasado los dos juntos, mi amor-_ Naruto soltó aire por que no había forma que Sakura dejara de decirle a si como que le dejara en paz

-voy a colgar

- _espera mi amor no cuelgues, solo quería decirte que nuestros problemas para estar juntos están casi resueltos_

 _-_ que está casi solucionado?-dijo preocupado Naruto con un mal presentimiento

- _la Zorra desaparecerá de nuestras vidas y podremos estar juntos y formar nuestra propia familia_ -Naruto alzó una ceja ya que n sabía a quien se refería

-que Zorra?

- _te acuerdas cuando éramos novios y me dejaste por que la zorra se te abrió de piernas?_

 _-_ no se a quien te refieres y que te quede claro que no me acosté con nadie cuando tú y yo éramos pareja que arrepentido estoy

- _ya se que te arrepientes de dejarme y de acostarte con esa Zorra, pero te comprendo, cualquiera puede tener un desliz cuando alguien tan fácil de abrir de piernas como Sasuke Uchiha se te abre_

 _-_ te referías a Sasuke como la Zorra?

- _él fue el culpable de que me dejaras, siempre que le veía se te insinuaba y al final consiguió lo que quería, que le follaras como la Zorra que es_

-no hables a si de mi pareja y padre de mis hijos-gritó enfadado Naruto levantándose del banco pero no hubo respuesta de la chica solo una respiración que se aceleraba inmediatamente-Sakura

- _quería tenerte enganchado a él embarazándose y tú caíste, mi amor-_ se notaba que Sakura lloraba de enfado y desesperación- _eres un capricho para él, siempre lo serás, cuando se canse te dejará con dos hijos que él ni siquiera los quiere, los utiliza en este momento para manipularte_

 _-_ deja de decir tonterías Sakura, Sasuke está enamorado de mi como yo lo estoy, lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz, que hagas tu vida por que yo no te quiero y no quiero seguir involucrado contigo

- _debe de darte buen sexo-_ dijo enfadada Sakura- _pero espero que te hayas despedido de él y de ese bastardo y del que ni siquiera va a nacer, me voy a ocupar que no sepas mas de ellos, por que tu eres mío y tú estás enamorado de mi, pero como esa Zorra es una Puta que se deja hacer de todo crees que estás enamorado de él y no es a si, te gusta que sea una Zorra fácil de abrir las piernas_

 _-_ Sakura, donde estás-gritó Naruto desesperado ya que no le gustó lo que le dijo y menos el tono con quien lo decía

 _-si de verdad estás enamorado de él tu amor te guiará a donde está-_ dijo con burla y diversión la chica de pelo rosa _-pero si no te guía es que no estás enamorado de él y que solo una persona a la que te quieres follas_

 _-_ basta Sakura-dijo Naruto-dime donde estás-el rubio optó por esa opción por si Sakura accedía a decirle donde estaba por que sabía que Sasuke estaba en donde estaba ella-quiero decirte algo importante sobre tú y yo

- _de verdad?_ -dijo feliz Sakura

-si-dijo Naruto

- _te envió la dirección y me pondré bonita para ti_

 _-_ claro-dijo Naruto

 _-te espero, mi amor-_ y colgó, Naruto miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido esperando el mensaje de la chica de pelo rosa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura estaba en un apartamento de uno de los edificios mas lujosos, mas concretamente el último donde nadie podía escuchar nada de lo que ocurría en el interior, se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto arreglando su cabello de color rosa, en el mueble estaba su teléfono que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo ya que no sabía si enviarle a Naruto un mensaje donde estaba ella, no era por nada si no por que no se veía linda para su gusto, desde que habló con Naruto hacía dos días y ella desde ese momento no se veía hermosa para el rubio cuando se miraba en el espejo, sopló enfadada, cogió su teléfono y fue hacia el cuarto de al lado, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y vio un bulto en la cama que estaba tapado ya que ella lo había hecho ya que como ella había estudiado medicina sabía perfectamente cuando un cuerpo se sentía débil o estaba enfermo como ese cuerpo que tenía en la cama, aunque una parte de Sakura le decía que tenía que llevarlo aún hospital pero otra le decía que si esa persona se moría tendría a Naruto para ella, miró el cabello azabache que sobresalía por la manta, sabía que estaba inconsciente, a veces reaccionaba pero pasaba menos de cinco minutos y volvía a caer en la inconsciencia

-eres muy resistente, Sasuke-dijo seria Sakura-solo espero a que no tengas ningún movimiento para que Naruto venga por mi y decirle que tú ya no nos molestará-la chica se sentó a los pies de la cama y miró al frente, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado cuando vio en el parque al niño y sin hacer ruido se lo llevó al coche dejándolo inconsciente, después cogió una rama de un árbol viendo con diversión la desesperación de Sasuke por buscar a su hijo pero le gustó mas cuando le golpeó con la rama dejándolo inconsciente y es cuando se lo llevó de ese lugar, pero lo que no contaba es que Sasuke despertó de repente con gritos y supo es que era el momento que naciera el hijo que esperaba, se puso manos a la obra sin importarle la salud de Sasuke e hizo lo que haría cualquier persona en su sano juicio para no tener estorbos, cogió la recién nacida y lo llevó a la primera planta donde estaban los apartamentos y lo puso en la puerta de un apartamento y tocó el timbre para luego irse corriendo y pensando que ese recién nacido ya no era su problema pero tenía que ocuparse del otro, que lo mantenía durmiendo mas concretamente drogado, sabía que al ser pequeño que con una cantidad mínima dormiría y no molestaría, pero se desharía de ese mocoso cuando Sasuke ya no estuviera en su camino y después llamaría a Naruto y los dos serían felices y tendrían su familia, Sakura no dudo en sonreír al tener en mente a su rubia obsesión

-donde … están … mis hijos-dijo en un susurró Sasuke pero se notaba que le costaba hablar, la chica lo miró con odio

-te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Sasuke'-dijo Sakura

-no les hagas … daño-dijo Sasuke con dolor

-te advertí que dejaras a mi Naruto, pero no lo hiciste tuviste que hacer de Zorra fácil y te acostaste con él por eso me dejó Naruto

-por favor … no hagas daño … a mis hijos-volvió a decir Sasuke

-pero no te sirvió esa vez, te tuvo que gustar como te follaba y por eso volviste a abrirte de piernas para que siguiera follándote todas la veces que él quería por que eres una maldita Zorra, pero tuviste que quedarte embarazado no una vez si no dos para tenerle amarrado a ti toda la vida, por que a si lo deseas por que eres un maldito niño rico encaprichado de mi Naruto y cuando te canses le dejaras solo con dos grandes problemas que son esos hijos que le has dado, pero ya no tendrá que preocuparse de esos dos bastardos yo me he ocupado de ellos-Sasuke al escuchar eso abrió los ojos a mas no poder pensando que les había hecho algo malo, y eso hizo que una fuerza que no sabía de donde salía se apoderada de su cuerpo y se abalanzara sobre Sakura

-que les has hecho a mis hijos, maldita puta desquiciada-gritó Sasuke agarrando por cualquier zona del cuerpo de la peli rosa y haciendo que ella quedara tumbado en la cama y él encima de ella-dame a mis hijos, donde los tienes-Sakura intentaba quitarse el agarre del Doncel pero no podía y no sabía de donde le había salido esa fuerza por que estaba débil y con fiebre-deja a mis hijo y a mi esposo en paz, si les haces algo te juro que te mataré-Sakura al escuchar la palabra esposo se enfadó y con gran rapidez y fuerza tiró al suelo a Sasuke y ella se le acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago que el azabache gritó de dolor

-no vuelvas a referirte a Naruto como tu esposo por que no lo es, no tienes ningún anillo en el dedo-dijo con odio y asta con burla Sakura y se agachó agarrando los cabello azabaches con fuerza para que la mirara -que yo sepa mi Naruto no te ha pedido matrimonio, eso significa que solo te quiere para sexo y tú se lo das como Zorra que eres-Sasuke no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos negros ya que en algo Sakura tenía razón, no podía decir que Naruto era su esposo por que este no le había pedido matrimonio y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerle esa propuesta-por fin te das cuentas Sasuke, Naruto nunca querrá ser tu esposo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en sus hijos, por lo menos tenía a sus dos bebes

-dime donde tienes a mis hijos-exigió Sasuke con odio

-muy lejos de ti y Naruto-dijo Sakura soltando l agarre y levantándose

-que quieres decir que están lejos-dijo asustado Sasuke-son solo niños y mi hija es un bebé, por lo menos déjame verla por favor

-imposible, esa niña es la que está mas lejos-dijo Sakura enrollando un mechón de su cabello rosa en su dedo-no quería decirte pero creo que me divertiré cuando te lo diga-Sasuke seguía mirándola sin pestañear-esa niña murió al nacer-el labio de Sasuke tembló y las lágrimas salieron con rapidez de sus ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza-decidí enterrarla, no quería que los vecinos aparecieran por el olor a un cadáver-la chica lo miró de reojo e intentó no reír por lo que le estaba diciendo pero si sonrió ya que Sasuke se lo creyó

-mi hija-susurró Sasuke

-dejaré con tu pena, Zorra-dijo Sakura y salió del cuarto para irse al suyo, cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír a carcajada sobre todo al escuchar el llanto y algunos gritos de Sasuke por la perdida de su hija-como pudo creerse eso-y siguió riendo la chica

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la comisaría junto con Itachi y Deidara, los tres miraban al oficial sin pestañear ya que la policía llamó a Itachi y esta llamó a Naruto, sin pensar se dirigieron a comisaría donde un agente les explicó que una mujer de unos cuarenta años junto con su hijo de diez aparecieron en la comisaría con un bebé que les habían dejado en la puerta de casa, el por que llamaron a Itachi es por que este puso sus datos por la desaparición de su hermano mayor y su sobrino, y recalcó que estaba embarazado, al cabo de un día Naruto les dijo a la policía que sospechaba que una mujer de pelo rosa, ojos verdes y que fue su pareja en el pasado y que estaba obsesionada con él tenía retenido o le había hecho algo a su pareja como a su hijo, y como la mujer que trajo a la bebé dijo que una cecina suya a veces ponía la música alta y que no le agradaba decidieron la policía llamar a Itachi para que la vecina diera una descripción de su vecina, por eso en ese momento estaban Naruto, Deidara e Itachi con la policía y la mujer

-señora podría describirnos a su vecina?-dijo el agente

-es una chica joven-dijo el hijo de la mujer-no es fea pero la verdad asusta, a veces la veo hablar sola y siempre baja por las escaleras, siempre dice cosas que no entiendo

-yo también la he visto hablar sola-dijo la mujer dando la razón a su hijo

-que suele decir-dijo el agente

-cosas que por su culpa no esta junto a alguien y que le va hacer desaparecer junto con los bastardos y a si estarán juntos-dijo la mujer-vive en el ático, no tiene vecinos pero igualmente pone la música alta, entiendo que es joven pero debería de respetar a los vecinos

-como es físicamente esa chica? Y sabe el nombre?

-el nombre si no recuerdo mal es como de un árbol-dijo pensativa la mujer, Naruto e Itachi fruncieron el ceño antes eso

-sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es rosa-dijo el hijo

-su nombre es Sakura-dijo serio Naruto y la mujer y el niño le miraron

-si ese es el nombre-dijo la mujer

-dénos la dirección-exigió Naruto y la mujer frunció el ceño sin comprender la situación y miró al agente

-a su vecina la ha visto acompañada por alguna persona o con un Doncel de cabello azabache embarazado con algún niño-la mujer se puso pensativa durante unos segundos

-no-dijo la mujer-pero un día la vi con un hombre en la puerta del edificio con muy mala pinta, logré ver que la daba algo que ella escondió, pero no le di importancia

-dénos la dirección señora-dijo el agente

-de acuerdo-dijo la mujer acercándose con el agente al mostrador y a si la dirección, Naruto como sus dos acompañantes miraban con nerviosismo, vieron que la mujer y el niño se despedían y se fueron, el agente se acercó al los dos rubios y al azabache

-le ha dado la dirección? Dime donde está-exigió Naruto

-cálmese-dijo el agente-primero le diré que la bebé la están atendiendo los médicos para verificar que está bien, después veremos si la bebé es su hija para entregársela

-lo importante que mi hija está bien, por que se que lo es por la descripción que ha dado de Sakura -dijo Naruto

-tenemos que asegurarnos-dijo el agente

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero primero tenemos que ir por mi pareja y mi hijo-dijo Naruto-y cuando ellos estén conmigo me haré las pruebas necesarias para que creáis que es mi hija

-entonces iremos en estos momentos-dijo el agente-y vosotros tres os quedaréis

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo enfadado Naruto-esa mujer tiene a mi esposo y mi hijo tengo que ir yo y si no me lo permitís me las apañaré para ir con mis propios medios-el agente le miró serio por varios segundos asta que suspiró

-está bien, solo vendrás tú y harás lo que yo diga, no hagas ninguna estupidez-Naruto sonrió por lo que dijo el agente y miró a su cuñado y primo

-no os preocupéis traeré a Sasuke y a mi hijo Taro sanos y a salvo-dijo Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Unos coches patrulla estacionaron en la calle, en la dirección que le indicó la mujer al policía, Naruto sin que se percatase uno de los policías salió corriendo del coche y entró al edificio en dirección al ático que era donde había escuchado de la mujer que vivía Sakura, entró al edificio y entró al ascensor que en ese momento se abría saliendo un hombre, Naruto tocó el botón del ático varias veces y el ascensor cerró las puertas para comenzar a subir, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido pero a la vez nervioso por lo que podría encontrarse cuando llegara donde estaba Sakura, pasó un minuto o dos cuando la puerta se abrió y mostrando la pantalla del ascensor que era el ático, Naruto salió viendo que solo una puerta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura tenía en brazos como si fuese una saco de patatas a Taro ya que el niño dormía y su respiración era muy lenta, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Sasuke inconsciente, se acercó y puso al niño al lado de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento solo se podía apreciar la respiración demasiado lenta de los dos, Sakura miró sin sentimientos a Sasuke y cogió su mano para luego soltarla y cayó como si no tuviera vida, la peli rosa sonrió de felicidad, miró a la jeringuilla que había en el suelo y la chutó con poca fuerza quedando de bajo de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama

-he tenido que inyectarte una droga muy potente para que dejes de molestarme, Zorra-dijo con odio Sakura, miró al niño-al igual que a ese bastardo que no paraba de berrear y molestarme, aunque con menos cantidad-sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla con una sonrisa-os queda poco tiempo por vuestras respiraciones tan pausadas-comenzó a caminar para salir del cuarto-es hora de llamar a mi Naruto para que podamos vernos y a si poder estar juntos sin ninguna intromisión-salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y escuchó la puerta que la golpeaban con fuerza, llegó a la sala y miró a la puerta sin entender

-Sakura, ábreme la puerta, se que estás aquí-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendía ya que no sabía que Naruto sabía donde estaba, sonrió

-nuestro amor es tan grande que sabe donde me encuentro en cada segundo-dijo ilusionada y feliz y fue rápido a la puerta y la abrió, pero con una rapidez que ella no esperó fue estampada en la pared

-donde tienes a Sasuke y a mi hijo-dijo con ira Naruto que la agarraba por el cuello, la chica no podía hablar por lo fuerte que la apretaba y puso sus manos en las manos del rubio, en ningún momento dejó de sonreír por que su amor solo la miraba a ella y la tocaba a ella

-Naruto-dijo como pudo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar que se cerrasen

-dime donde están-gritó con enfado Naruto y Sakura como puso señaló hacia el pasillo y Naruto la soltó

-ellos ya no molestaran-dijo Sakura como pudo ya que intentaba recuperar la respiración y su mano la tenía en su cuello, pero mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad, Naruto abrió sus ojos asustado y corrió hacia el pasillo, inmediatamente vio una puerta abierta, su corazón latía con rapidez y entró al cuarto, no se acercó a la cama solo vio los cuerpos inmóviles de su hijo y su pareja que no se movían, respiraban tan lentamente que parecía que no respiraba y eso hizo que Naruto creyera que los dos cuerpos estaban sin vida, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos lentamente

-mi hijo-susurró como ido Naruto-Sasuke-dijo de la misma forma y sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse con ira-si yo hubiera estado mas atento no os hubiera pasado nada

-ya podemos estar los dos, sin que nos interrumpa nadie-dijo Sakura feliz detrás de Naruto que este entrecerró los ojos con odio y sus dientes comenzaron a chirriar por el enfado y odio que tenía a la persona que tenía detrás ya que era la causante de la muerte de su pareja y su hijo-encaró a Sakura que ella sonreía

-te odio-susurró Naruto

-que-dijo incrédula Sakura

-no te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho-gritó Naruto y la chica se sorprendió-estás mal de la cabeza, estás loca-Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia la cama y su ceño se frunció

-todo es culpa de esa Zorra-gritó Sakura-siempre le odiado por que siempre lo has querido a él

-y siempre será a si, él es el único para mi-gritó Naruto-y vas a pagar lo que has hecho-y sin pensarlo Naruto se acercó a la chica y la golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo que la chica chocó en la pared y las lágrimas la comenzaron a salir

-lo hecho por nosotros dos-gritó con dolor Sakura

-maldita loca-gritó Naruto para volver a golpearla pero la chica lo esquivó y le hizo tropezar y los dos cayeron al suelo, Narut encima de la chica que la agarraba del cuello con fuerza para ahogarla, la chica se resistía pateando a Naruto que hizo que la soltara un momento y él la golpeó en la cara nuevamente con un puñetazo y la volvió agarrar del cuello con sus dos manos y Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos puso sus manos en la manos de Naruto

-feliz … de morir … por tus manos-dijo como puso Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y las lágrimas por su rostro, pero algo que no notaron los dos es que alguien hizo que Naruto soltara a la chica, mas viendo fueron dos hombros y otro hombre agarró a Sakura poniéndola de pie para alejarla y esposarla, Naruto miraba eso con ganas de ir a la chica y seguir golpeándola, Naruto miró a las dos personas sabiendo que eran policías y es cuando iba a ir al cuarto pero se lo impidieron

-deja que los revise el médico que ha venido con nosotros-dijo el mismo agente que habló antes con él, Naruto solo miraba a Sasuke y a su hijo que no hacían ningún movimiento y las lágrimas salieron otra vez de sus ojos y fue hacia la sala para apoyarse en una pared con una mano en la frente y lamentándose lo idiota que era, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando el mismo agente de antes se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, Naruto solo le miró-están con vida, por eso en estos momentos antes de llevarlos al hospital hay que hacerles reaccionar a ambos por que si les llevamos en ese estado pueden morir

-que es lo que les ha hecho?-dijo como pudo y preocupado Naruto

-no es seguro, pero el doctor dice que les han inyectado una gran cantidad de droga por las venas

-Sakura es doctora-dijo Naruto-la verdad es que no ejerce, pero sabe con inyectar una jeringuilla

-esa chica pasará una buena temporada en la cárcel-dijo el policía y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-y cuando el doctor diga nos llevaremos a tu esposo y tu hijo al hospital

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó cuatro días y Sasuke y Taro ya estaban fuera de peligro, pero seguían ingresados en el hospital, Naruto estaba con ellos todo el momento al igual que los amigos como Itachi y Deidara, sobre la bebé, su salud estaba bien, tuvieron que hacer pruebas de ADN tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke para confirmar que era hija de ambos y como los resultados mostraron que era hijo de los dos no hubo ningún problema con ella

Naruto estaba en el cuarto que le habían asignado a Sasuke que este estaba sentado en la cama con su hija en brazos y Taro sentado a su lado, Naruto solo les miraba con una sonrisa

-como me alegra que estéis bien-dijo Naruto

-siempre nos dice lo mismo-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su hija que era rubia y de ojos azules que le miraba sin pestañear-y que me dijo que había muerto-susurró Sasuke

-olvídate de Sakura, está en la cárcel y no molestará mas-Sasuke miró a Naruto

-sigo pensando en que la viste en el pasado-dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados

-no lo se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Naruto y miró a su hija

-has pensado un nombre-dijo Sasuke

-no soy bueno en eso-dijo Naruto

-elegiste el nombre de Taro-dijo Sasuke y Naruto miró al niño que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Sasuke casi dormido, el rubio se acercó y cogió en brazos a su hijo y lo sentó bien en su regazo-mañana nos dará el alta a los dos

-tengo ganas de que estéis en casa

-yo también-dijo Sasuke y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de su hija y sonrió-ya se que nombre ponerla

-a si?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-se llamará Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Naruto sin creerse que Sasuke quisiera poner el nombre de su difunta madre, como que tampoco sabía que sabía el nombre de ella

-una vez te escuché a ti y a mi hermano Itachi hablar de tus padres, dijiste sus nombres-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto-tu padre se llama Minato y tu madre Kushina, creo que está bien que nuestra hija se llame como su abuela-Naruto sonrió de felicidad y quise levantarse y abrazar y besar a Sasuke pero se contuvo por que tenía a Taro en brazos-no se por que no dijiste que pusiéramos a Taro como a tu padre

-no se me pasó por la cabeza-dijo Naruto levantándose sin que se despertara su hijo y lo puso en su cama que estaba al lado de la cama de Sasuke para que durmiera mas cómodo, luego de dejarlo con delicadeza se acercó a Sasuke y le besó en los labios-gracias-susurró y cogió a su hija en brazos, Sasuke solo le sonrió

-no tienes que darme las gracias-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto ponía a la niña en la cuna y después se sentó al lado de Sasuke y le agarró la mano con fuerza y Sasuke puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos

-creí que os había perdido-susurró con dolor Naruto y Sasuke sintió ese dolor en su voz y se mordió el labio inferior-se que soy egoísta pero no quiero volver a estar solo

-entonces yo también soy egoísta, no quiero que me dejes nunca y nunca te dejaré-los dos sonrieron

-somos el uno para el otro, somos muy iguales aunque no lo parezca

-y eso me gusta-dijo Sasuke quitando su cabeza del hombro del rubio para mirarle que este le miró, Naruto no pudo evitar de abrazarle con fuerza y fue correspondido de la misma forma

-te amo

-yo también te amo-se separaron y volvieron a mirarse y se besaron en los labios lentamente y pausado asta que necesitaron aire y se separaron, Naruto acarició la mejilla de Sasuke y este con sus dedos empujó con sus dedos la frente del rubio y sonrió

-que ganas tengo estés en casa mañana-dijo Naruto levantándose y con una sonrisa pícara que Sasuke notó y se sonrojó

-yo también tengo ganas-dijo Sasuke-pero ahora vete a casa y descansa, Dobe

-no cambiaras, Teme-dijo Naruto y volvió a besar los labios de Sasuke pero está vez era un beso rápido luego besó en la frente a sus hijos y se fue con un movimiento de mano dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa, se tumbó ya que el cansancio le invadía y cerró los ojos para dormir

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó dos días y Sasuke como sus hijos les dieron el alta médica, Naruto pidió unos días libres en la empresa para estar con su familia y pasar tiempo con la familia por que en pensar que podía haber perdido a su familia un dolor en su pecho se instalaba pero rápido se iba al verlos

Ya era de noche y Sasuke y Naruto acostaron a sus hijos, les dieron un beso en la frente y los dos se fueron al cuarto que compartían cerrando la puerta, Naruto fue directa a la cama y se tumbó haciendo un suspiro ya que se sentía agotado, Sasuke le miró y vio como el rubio cerraba los ojos, sonrió y se subió a la cama gateando posicionándose en cima del rubio sentándose a horcajadas, pasó su nariz por el cuello del rubio olisqueando su olor con una sonrisa y besó los labios del rubio

-te amo, mi amor-susurró Sasuke cerca de los labios del rubio y se tumbó encima del cuerpo de su pareja que sintió como las manos de esta se pusieron en su trasero acariciándolo y apretándolo para que hiciera presión los dos miembros por el contacto

-bésame-susurró Naruto como una orden que Sasuke sin pensarlo accedió a esa orden sin protestar, se besaron los dos con lujuria y agresividad, Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de Sasuke inspeccionando la cavidad del Doncel, la saliva escurría por la boca de ambos por el beso que se estaban dando asta que pasó unos minutos y los dos se separaron para recuperar el aire y sin que Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta ya tenía a Naruto encima suyo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello como si fuera algo delicioso, Naruto iba bajando lentamente quitándole la camisa a Sasuke asta que se la quitó y comenzó a besar el pecho y acariciar los pezones erectos del Doncel que este comenzaba a gemir sin poder ocultarlo, Naruto comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Sasuke asta que llegó a la cintura sus labios y le quitó con rapidez las prendas que le molestaba dejando a su pareja desnudo completamente, Naruto miró el miembro de Sasuke y se lamió

-enséñame que sabes hacer tu trabajo, Naruto-dijo como pudo Sasuke ya que su respiración era rápida, Naruto sonrió y se relamió los labios y bajó sus labios al miembro de su pareja, sopló en la punta que hizo estremecer al azabache y después lo comenzó a lamer lentamente Naruto como si fuese un helado-Naruto-gimió fuerte y sonrojado Sasuke, Naruto sonrió y se metió todo el miembro del azabache en la boca y comenzó hacer su trabajo lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y puso sus manos en los cabellos rubios agarrándolos con fuerza-mas … rápido-dijo Sasuke y comenzó a marcar el ritmo el mismo-me gusta, Dobe-alzó la voz y siguió marcando el ritmo asta que sintió que se iba a venir-voy a correr me-Sasuke iba hacer que su pareja se separa pero Naruto no lo permitió y se tragó todo el líquido de Sasuke que este gimió con fuerza, Naruto se separó del miembro y miró a Sasuke relamiéndose los labios como diciendo que le gustaba su esencia y algo del líquido blanco le salía por la boca y Naruto con su dedos se lo quitó, Sasuke aunque intentaba recuperar su respiración miraba sonrojada a Naruto y le sonrió, el rubio se quitó la prenda de arriba y después los pantalones quedando en ropa interior, se tumbó sin hacer presión en cima del cuerpo de su pareja y lo besó en los labios, Sasuke pasó sus manos por la espalda de su pareja y enrolló sus piernas por la cintura del rubio, mientras Naruto pasó sus manos sobre todos una de ellas con los dedos lubricados por el semen de Sasuke lo llevó asta el trasero para comenzar a preparar la entrada metiendo el primer dedo que Sasuke al sentir la intromisión iba a separarse pero Naruto intensificó mas el beso y con su mano libre la dirigió al miembro comenzando acariciar, Sasuke comenzó a tener placer por las caricias de su pareja sin notar la intromisión del segundo dedo y tampoco notó el tercero, cuando tuvo la entrada lo suficientemente preparada sacó los tres dedos y miró a los ojos a Sasuke que este con la mirada le dijo que estaba preparado, Naruto besó la frente de Sasuke y se quitó su prenda interior haciendo un suspiro de satisfacción al tener su miembro libre lo posicionó en la entrada del Doncel y con un movimiento lo penetró, Sasuke gritó y se aferró a la espalda del rubio incrustando sus uñas en la piel

-pasará pronto-susurró Naruto en el oído de Sasuke y comenzó a besar el cuello de este

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-bésame-ordenó y Naruto lo besó en los labios con brusquedad que fue correspondido de la misma forma, mientras se besaban Sasuke con un golpe con su pie le indicó que se moviera y Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente, la mano de Naruto que estaba en el miembro de Sasuke comenzó a moverse de nuevo con rapidez, se separaron del beso cogiendo aire-mas rápido-ordenó Sasuke alzando la voz por el placer que sentía con las bruscas penetraciones que Naruto le daba

-que estrecho eres, Sasuke-gimió Naruto y sin dejar de penetrar cada mas rápido viendo el rubor en las mejillas de su pareja, la boca entre abierta y un hilillo de saliva en su boca, sus ojos entrecerrados nublados de placer y sobre todo lleno de sudor al igual que él-eres el único, Teme

-y tú … para mi Dobe-dijo como pudo Sasuke-no puedo aguantar mas

-lo se, me pasa lo mismo-dijo Naruto, Ssasuke se corrió en ese momento haciendo que el miembro de Naruto se apretara mas en su intieror sintiendo un gran placer Naruto y dio dos estocadas mas con fuerza corriendose el rubio, se tumbó encima de Sasuke que este intentaba recuperar la respiración al igual que el rubio y cuando la recuperaron Naruto se salió del interior de Sasuke para ponerse a su lado y Sasuke poner su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y este acariciar sus cabellos negros con cariño

-siempre juntos

-siempre-dijo Naruto-te amo

-y yo te amo mas, Dobe

-deja de decirme a si en estos momentos-dijo Naruto con regaño

-es imposible, Dobe

-Teme gruñón-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke levantó su cabeza para mirar al rubio y le besó en los labios y se besaron lentamente que poco a poco se convirtió en uno lleno de lujurio que a ninguno de los dos le importaba tener una segunda ronda

 **FIN**

Se acabó el Fic, se que me tardé pero el trabajo es el trabajo, espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber que os aparecido


End file.
